5 years later
by comexonxgetxLOUD
Summary: * SEQUEL TO RAGS AUSLLY VERSION* "what are we gonna do, we can't just pretend it didn't happen" there back and happily married for now, but with the return of people from 13 years ago will it stay happy? also with the return from a certain someone who's around to cause trouble, will Auslly be able to stick around? Will true love conquer all or will they just crack under pressure?
1. The Ex

**Hey so here's the seqeal hope ya'll like. HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE LOUD MUSIC VIDEO? AMAZING fan girl moment hahah anyway on with the story**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Austin & Ally, or the characters i only own the plot line :)**

**Staring:**

**Laura Marano as Ally,**

**Ross Lynch as Austin,**

**Bradley Steven Perry as Bradley,**

**Noah Centineo as Dallas,**

**Raini Rodriguez as Trish,**

**Riker Lynch as Riker**

* * *

_Previously-_

_*doorbell rings*_

_Austin: *answers it*_

_?: hello_

_Austin: hi...do I know you?_

_Ally: *comes downstairs* austin who's at the *looks at the door*_

_?: hey Ally.._

_Ally: OMG.._

* * *

Austin: Ally babe who is this?

Ally: that's Dallas my ex who got banished and i thought he was dead..

Dallas: well you thought wrong..

Ally: you still got banished..what are you doing here?

Dallas: turns out i only got banished for 13yrs and i want you back

Austin: whoa whoa whoa back it up..

Dallas: *turns to Austin* can i help you blondie?

Austin: that's it! *try's to hit Dallas*

Ally: *pulls Austin* AUSTIN NO!

Austin: ok ok i wont hit him...yet

Ally: i heard that...why don't you make me those pancakes.

Austin: and leave you with him no way

Dallas: i'm still here you know!

Austin: yeah *under his breath says shamefully*

Ally: *whispers to Austin* i heard that too you know..and i promise if he try's anything i'll call you..dont forget i'm one month pregnant again and i really need those pancakes!

Austin: *whispers back* ok ok you win can i have a kiss though?

Ally: *kisses him*

Austin: *kisses back and trys to deepen it*

Ally: *pulls away* save it for later we have company now

Austin: *smiles* ok i'll make those pancakes *leaves*

Ally: *shouts* don't forget about the twins!

Austin: *shouts back* only one time have i done that, once!

Ally: *chuckles*

Dallas POV-

damn she has twins this is gonna be harder than i thought

-end of POV-

Ally: Dallas what do you want?

Dallas: you back *grabs her hand and grins*

Ally: *pulls hand away* Dallas you see this *shows him her wedding ring* this is a wedding ring that *gets interrupted*

Dallas: oh please don't tell me you've married blondie in the kitchen over there?

Ally: actually yeah i have and i'm really happy with him *smiles then frowns cause Dallas is around*

Dallas: you were happy with me at one point *tries to hug her* remember that?

Ally: *takes a step back and sighs* yeah i do remember that...but i knew deep down it was wrong to do what we did!

Dallas: i want those times back Ally..and it can work now i'm not your personal servant..

*Austin goes behind the kitchen/ living room door eavesdropping and peeks through crack in the door*

Ally: *crosses fingers behind back* yeah you know what it could work now *flirty smiles at him*

Austin: *getting cross...but then notices the crossed fingers behind her back so relaxes and keeps on eavesdropping*

Dallas: now that's what i like to hear *flirty smiles back*

Ally: now close your eyes.

Dallas: hell yeah *closes his eyes and leans in*

Ally: *notices he has his eyes closed and knee's him in the balls

Dallas: OOOOWWWW

Austin: *comes out of hiding laughing*

Ally: *smiles and laughs too and pushes Dallas out of the door* bye bye Dallas

Dallas: ALLY DAWSON YOU WILL BE MINE

Austin: yeah good luck with that haha! and it's Moon she married!

Ally: now get of our lawn! *closes door*

* * *

**how was that? do you think Dallas is gonna leave them alone? find out in future chapters :)**

**Review for chapter 2!**

**TBC!**


	2. Hello Trish

**Hey guys, glad your liking the sequel! and 2 reviews for a chapter i didn't even think was that good lol! replies:**

**Guest: glad you liked the original and this one, even though it's got 2 chapters now haha**

**Werebettertogether98: glad you love this, and here's the next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Austin & Ally, or the characters Austin, Ally & Trish, i only own the plot line :)**

* * *

Later on

Auslly: *making out on the sofa with Ally on Austins lap*

Bradley: *walks in through the door* hey hey hey

Auslly: *jump and pull away*

Bradley: aww was i interrupting something?

Auslly: pssh no...

Bradley: why's Ally sat on your lap then?

Austin: erm cause we are married and she can sit on my lap if she wants too..

Bradley: good point

Auslly: *chuckle*

Bradley: so you to have been wondering who my girlfriend is right?

Auslly: yeah..

Bradley: well here she is..

?: heey

Ally: OMG TRISH I HAVN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES!

Trish: OMG Ally and Austin GROUP HUG :D

-Auslly and trish hug-

Trish: be careful 8 an half month pregnant woman here

Ally: *laugh* and a 1 month one here

Austin: *chuckles*

Bradley: 2 things 1 you didn't tell me Ally was pregnant again...

Austin: i havn't seen you for just over a month...

Bradley: too shay bro

Austin: step bro..where you been?

Bradley: i'll tell you in a minute..

Ally: and the second thing?

Bradley: oh yeah can i join in the hug..?

Trish: babe you don't have to ask just join..

Bradley *joins the hug*

?: *hugs ally's legs*

?: *hugs Austins legs*

Ally: Adeline..

Austin: Aaron..

Adeline & Aaron: what daddy and mommy..weee hust wated twwo hoin the huhg *smiles*

Auslly: ok

Adeline & Aaron: unwcle Bradwley

Bradley: hello little munchkins

Adleine: mommy who's twhat *points to trish*

Ally: that is Trish one of mommy's and daddy's old friends and uncle Bradley's girlfriend..

Aaron: whey she so fwat?

Austin: Aaron! she's not fat!

Trish: yeah i am but its a good fat *kisses Bradley*

Bradley: *kisses back*

Adeline & Aaron: eww..

Auslly: *covers up Adeline's and Aaron's eye's until the kiss is over*

Aaron: 2 twings 1) ywo dwidnt answewr my qwestion

Ally: your getting a baby cousin..

Adeline: yey!

Aaron: 2) is twhat whre babies come from?

Auslly/ brish or Tradley **(1)**: *chuckle*

Auslly: we will promise to tell you when your older

Adeline and Aaron: aww *yawns*

Ally: looks like my two babies are tired time for a nap

Austin: aw but i'm not tired *yawns but tries to hide it*

Ally: *chuckles* sure your not...but you are my baby..but i meant these two..help me put them to bed babe..

Austin: ok

Ally: we'll be right back guys make yourself a cup of tea or whatever

Bradley: ok

*Auslly leave to put the twins to bed*

* * *

-with Bradley and Trish-

Trish: god i missed them

Bradley: haha... aren't the twins adorable

Trish: yeah they are... i hope this kid is like them

Bradley: of course it will be.. it has an amazing dad *points to himself* and an a amazing mom *smiles and points at Trish*

Trish: haha yeah..i wonder what it is..oh crap we havn't thought of baby names..

Bradley: omg yeah how could we not think of baby names

Trish: well lets think of some now

Bradley: ok if it's a girl then ? if its a boy ?

Trish: i like those names

* * *

-with Auslly-

Auslly *watching the twins sleep*

Ally: they are adorable when they are asleep

Austin: yeah just like their mother

Ally: and their father

Austin: *chuckles and acts out* wait your saying i'm not the father

Ally: * doesn't realizes he's acting* dude how can you *then realizes he's acting* oohh haha

Austin: *chuckles* haha

Ally: but you do look adorable when your sleeping

Austin: prove it

Ally: *shows him pic on her iphone of Austin sleeping*

Austin: your right i do look adorable when i'm sleeping

Ally: *chuckles*

Austin: *kisses Ally*

Ally: *kisses back*

Austin: *deepens the kiss*

Ally: *giggles under her breath*

Austin: *picks her up and carries her into their room and puts her on their bed without breaking the kiss*

Ally: *pulls away*

Austin: aww i was having fun *pouts*

Ally: later *giggles*

Austin: *smiles*

Ally: we've got guests down stairs we should go to them..

Austin: o..k

Auslly *goes downstairs*

Trish: what took you guys so long?

Ally: *looks at Austin..then back at Trish* it took a while for the twins to settle down

Trish: rigghht

Austin: so what have you two been doing for the past month *puts arm round ally*

Bradley: well...

* * *

**Find out what Bradley's been doing over the past month in the next chapter!**

**1) couple of names for Trish and Bradley, dunno which one i like better so vote which one i should use in this story, Brish or Tradley PM me or review your vote :)**

**Review for chapter 3**

**TBC!**


	3. Ally's gone!

**Hey! sorry for not updating, stupid school, & stupid teachers DEMANDING for homework to be done for the next days urgh!**

**Replies:**

**Guest: Glad your liking the story! :), well that chapter anyway haha :P**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Austin & Ally, or the characters Austin, Ally & Trish, this is my own plot line :)**

* * *

Trish: what took you guys so long?

Ally: *looks at Austin and back at Trish* it took a while to get the twins settle

Trish: rigghhht

Austin: so what have you two been doing for the past month? *puts arm round Ally*

Bradley: so you know your old home?

Austin: still legally my house until you buy it...

Bradley: right whatever..well we've been redecorating it

Ally: aww really thats cute

Bradley: well wait until you see it

Austin: right..we'll come up tomorrow

Bradley: o..k

Ally: who wants to watch a movie..

everyone else: sure what..

Auslly: how about the hunger games..we bought the DVD today and we've been dying to watch it..

Trish: sure...i wanted to see that

Bradley: ok

Austin: *puts DVD in DVD player*

Ally: i'll go and make popcorn be right back *leaves to the kitchen*

-5 minutes later-

Bradley: whats taking Ally so long?

Trish: i know right i want to watch the movie and have popcorn

Austin: i'll have a look *leaves to the kitchen*

Austin: *runs back in a minute later* ALLY'S GONE *starts to cry*

Bradley & Trish: WHHATT?!

Austin: there's a note here *gives them the note*

* * *

**Cliffhanger :) **

**Review chapter 5, i'm gonna post chapter 4 as well now so... :P **

**TBC!**


	4. Saving Ally & Riker!

**hey! Longer chapter for this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Austin & Ally, or the characters Austin, Ally and Trish, the only thing i do own is the plot line!**

* * *

Bradley & Trish: *read note*

-the note says:-

_Dear Austin,_  
_if your reading this then you've realized Ally's gone..maybe you aren't a dumb blonde anyway if you want your precious Ally back you meet me in the park across your road at midnight tonight bring no one or anything except the twins i want them to see what "hero" their dad was mwhahah_  
_your's not so sincerely D_  
_-end of note-_

Bradley: who's D

Trish: i have no idea Austin?

Austin: i think i have an idea *remembers earlier with Dallas*

Trish: who..

Austin: Dallas..

Trish & Bradley: who's Dallas...

Austin: Ally's ex...from 13 years ago

Trish: whoa 13 years ago...why does he want her so bad now..

Austin: it's a long story..

Bradley: we have time it's only half 9

Austin: o.k *tells them what happened earlier*

Bradley & Trish: whoaaa!

Austin: i know right *see's its 10* what do i do *sit's down and accidently butt dials Ally*i'm in love with her and i can't live without her

Ally: *starts to tear up*

Austin: and she's one month pregnant she can't be handling this..i miss her soo much

Ally: *without thinking* i miss you too Austin -thinks sh!t i'm gonna get into trouble with Dallas-

Austin, Trish and Bradley: ALLY WHERE ARE YOU -Austin has his phone in his hands now-

Ally: i can't tell you..just do what the note says i love you too

Austin: Ally...

Ally: i can't tell you cause i don't know i was blindfolded

Austin: oohh

Trish: *hits Austin round the head*

Austin: OWW what was that for Trish

Ally: *giggles*

Austin: i heard that Ally..and Trish answer the question..

Trish: i just felt like it cause i haven't done that in AGES

Ally: *giggles even more* same old Trish

-Dallas walks in the room Ally's in-

Dallas: ay what we got here?

Auslly/Trish/Bradley: uh oh

Austin: let her go you son of a Bitch!

Dallas: aww sweet Ally called her night in shining amour didn't she..

Austin: no i butt dialed her actually

Dallas: it's still so sweet

Austin: still let her go!

Dallas: you know what to do..i'll be waiting at midnight...oh and don't forget the twins *hangs up

Austin: but..GGRRR

Trish: that's it i'm calling the police

Austin: why didn't we do that before?...

Bradley: i

Trish: don't

Bradley: know

-15 mins later, its now quarter to 11-

Austin: *hands policeman note-

Policeman: D could be anyone are you sure it's Dallas

Austin/Bradley/Trish: yeah!

Policeman: i'm gonna need to have more proff

Austin: here *hands him phone* can you listen to my previous conversation with all these gadgets?

Policeman: yeah hang on

* * *

-15 minutes later-

Policeman: yeah your right..his name's Dallas Green -sorry if that's anyone's surname- and by the sound of it Ally's really in trouble and you never guess where they are

Bradley & Austin: where?

Policeman: at your place

Bradley: oh my

Austin: why we standing here like stuffed turkeys lets go!

Bradley: yeah come on Trish

Austin: wait what about the twins?

?: i will

Austin: ok thanks whoever you are..

?: chillax i'm a friend of Ally's

Austin: o..k *leaves with Bradley and Trish*

-10 minutes later,at Bradley's and Trish's place-

Austin: so me and Bradley will burst in..then after 3 minutes you come in *points to two police men* and Trish the last policeman you make sure he

doesn't run away

Trish & policemen: right

Austin: lets go *leaves with Bradley*

* * *

Austin & Bradley: *burst in the front door*

Dallas: *claps* you do realize you've bust down your front door..

Bradley: eh it will fix

Austin: *shouting* WHERE'S ALLY

Dallas: she's safe...for now..Ally your night in shining amour is here..

Ally: AAAAUUUUUSSSSTTTTIIIINNN!

Austin: ALLY

Dallas: shut up the pair of you!

Austin: wow someone ate a big bowl of grumpy this morning

Bradley & Ally: laugh

Dallas: i'm only grumpy cause your wife knee'd me where it hurts this morning

Austin: *laughs* oh yeah..you shouldn't of tried it on with her

Dallas: why wouldn't i just because she's married to youu she's hot mate

Austin: oh i get it you only like her because she's hot..new's flash she's a woman not a temperature...

Ally & Bradley: *laugh so hard now*

Dallas: i don't just like her because she's hot..

Ally: *shouting* enough with the general chit chat and get me out of here!

Austin: right...Dallas your going down..

Dallas: bring it on Blondie

Ally: no fighting

Bradley: *sneaks off and rescues Ally*

Ally: thanks Bradley..

Bradley: no problem

-cops burst in-

Policeman#1: freeze and put your hands up!

Policeman#2: Dallas Green your under arrest..for now and then you get executed for kidnapping royalty!

Ally: thanks guys take him away.

-policemen and Dallas leave-

Ally: *runs to Austin and hugs him* thank you thank you and i do love you

Austin: hey it's ok i'm here now..now lets get out of here!

Ally: first *kisses Austin passionately*

Austin: *kisses back passionately*

-everyone leave..outside-

Trish: Ally i'm glad your ok *hugs her*

Ally: *hugs back* wait if your all here then who's looking after the twins?

Austin: some guy who said he's a very close friend of yours

Ally: o..k lets go home..i want to see who this mystery guy is!

-10 minutes later at home-

Ally: *opens front door*

?: ALLY!

Ally: OMG Riker! *hugs him*

Riker: *hugs back* how you been

Ally: goood

Austin: *fake coughs*

Ally & Riker: *pull away from the hug*

Austin: better i'm not going through anymore drama again today..

Trish: a little bit late for that

Austin: what you mean?

Ally: clever you just just had to jinx it.. you ok Trish

Trish: yeah *screams* no

Austin: still confused here

Riker: is he always like this?

Bradley and Ally: yep

Ally: Austin babe TRISH IS IN LABOUR!

Bradley: *faints*

Trish: not how i pictured the moment...

Ally: never mind Austin did the same..what we need to do is get you to the hospital

Austin: i never fainted...did i?

Ally: yep luckily Bradley was around

-20 minutes later-

Trish: *screaming*

Bradley: just hang in there babe

-outside in the waiting room-

Austin: i promise Ally i won't faint this time

Ally: suurreee haha

Austin: *pouts*

Ally: you look so cute when you pout

Austin: *smiles and kisses her*

Ally: *kisses back*

Austin: *tries to deepen it*

Ally: *pulls away* later i promise *winks* we are in public now

Austin: ok

* * *

**haha yay Ally's save and sound now :) you didn't think i'll let anything bad happen to her did you ;)**

**Review for chapter 5!**

**TBC!**


	5. Giving Birth & Baby loss

**Hey guys, so important question at the end :) but don't worry, i'm not quitting, it has NOTHING to do with quitting, it's about this story!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Austin & Ally, or the characters Austin and Ally Disney does *praying for a 3rd season* the only thing i do own is the plot line :-) **

* * *

-5 hours later-

Ally: *gets a sharp pain in her belly* owww

Austin: *wakes up* Ally you ok?

Ally: i just got a sharp pain in my belly and it hasn't gone away and it really hurts

Austin: *hugs her* it will be ok you need to see a doctor like now *doctor walks by* excuse me?

Doctor: what can i do for you?

Austin: my wife has a really bad pain in her belly

Doctor: is she pregnant?

Ally: yeah oww one month

Doctor: come with me

-with Trish and Bradley-

Trish: I've been in labor for the past 5 hours why isn't it coming out yet *deep breaths*

Bradley: i don't know

Trish: *gets a contraction*

Midwife: o.k miss De La Rosa your ready when you get contractions push and go with the pain.

Trish: ok *get another contraction and squeezes Bradley's hand*

Midwife: i see a head keep on going

Trish: *pushes more*

Bradley: your doing great babe

Midwife: ok just one more push take deep breathes and go when your ready

Trish: *takes deep breaths, then pushes*

Midwife: congratulations you've given birth to a baby Girl what you want to call her

Trish & Bradley: *look at each other*

Bradley: Erika *smiles*

Midwife: ok Erika Wash welcome to the world

Trish: can i hold her?

Midwife sure *hands over Erika* she likes you..well you need your rest *gets Erika and puts her in a cot, then leaves*

Trish: ok *yawns* it's been 1 busy day

Bradley: tell me about it..first you meet Austin and Ally again..then Ally gets kidnapped and now you've given birth to our wonderful baby daughter i love you

Trish: i love you too *kisses him*

Bradley: *kisses back*

Trish: *pulls away and yawns again*

Bradley: go to sleep babe i'm going to see if Austin and Ally are still here

Trish: ok *falls asleep*

Bradley: *leaves the room*

Doctor: *walks up to him* excuse me are you Bradley Wash?

Bradley: yup that's me

Doctor: great come with me its about mr and mrs moon

Bradley: oh my god are they ok?

Doctor: Austins fine but Ally not so good..

Bradley: what do you mean?

Doctor: just follow me

-they leave and go to Auslly, meanwhile with Auslly-

Ally: i can't believe it *starts to cry*

Austin: same here *tears up* Ally babe what happened when Dallas kidnapped you earlier?

Ally: well when i went to make popcorn Dallas was in the kitchen..he hit me in the stomach and i thought it wasn't that hard it wasn't so when we got back to Bradley's and Trish's he asked me why i'd marry you i told him because i was really in love with you and i wanted to be with you for the rest of my life..so anyway he said he can't live with out me - i was tied up to the chair at the point so i couldn't do anything- and he kissed me just laid one on me and he asked me do i still love you now and i said yes and he called me a liar and he punched me in the stomach again this time harder then he left to get me food cause i was really hungry and so was he then you butt dialed me and that pretty much what happened.

Austin: so thanks to that jerk we've lost our baby *cries*

Ally: babe i'm really sorry *starting to cry again*

Austin: it isn't your fault..how come you didn't feel pain before

Ally: to be honest i don't know

Austin: same here..maybe you just weren't concentrating on it because of everything else..

Ally: possibly...look babe we can always try again..when i'm ready to

Austin: i don't mind how many kids we have as long as i'm with you i will be the happiest guy in the world *kisses Ally*

Ally: *kisses back*

Austin: *deepens it*

Ally: *goes with it*

-Auslly make out for 10 minutes-

Bradley: *walks in* hey what did i miss?

Austin: hey i was enjoying what was just happening and you have to inter up us

Ally: *giggles*

Bradley: *eye's widen* you weren't just ya know

Auslly: NOOO

Austin: we won't be doing that for a while *sad again*

Ally: babe it's ok

Bradley: ok did i miss something?

Ally: i'm lying in a hospital bed of course you missed something

Bradley: well...

Austin: Ally lost the baby...

Bradley: *eye's widen..again* omg guy's i'm so sorry but how?

Ally: when i got kidnapped *tells the story to Bradley*

Bradley: omg i'm really sorry

Ally: it's ok..we can try again in the future

Austin: i'd like that

Ally: anyway enough about us...hows Trish she still in labor?

Bradley: acturally no she gave birth to a baby girl around about 10 minutes ago

Austin: omg really what she called?

Bradley: Erika

Ally: what a lovely name

Bradley: thanks it's been a really busy day..

Auslly: i know right

Ally: and hospital bed's are really uncomfortable

Austin: well at least it's better then the chairs in the waiting room

Ally: true

Bradley: well i better be getting back to Trish *leaves*

Austin: babe you should get sleep too i'll be right here with you all night

Ally: aw babe *kisses him*

Austin: *kisses back then pulls away*

Ally: *giggles*

Austin: what?

Ally: nothing

Austin: Ally...

Ally: nothing i just really like kissing you

Austin: really then maybe i should do this *kisses her passionately*

Ally: *giggles and kisses passionately back*

Austin: *gets on the bed without breaking the kiss*

Ally: *Giggles again under her breath*

Austin: *gets on top of her*

Bradley: *walks in again* PDA!

Auslly: *pull away* BRADLEY!

Bradley: what?

Austin: we could of been in the middle of something..

Bradley: *eye's widen* what happened to not for a while

Ally: *giggles* hey a girl can change her mind

Austin: and we were alone until you burst in through the door

Bradley: be glad it was me not a doctor *leaves*

Auslly: BYE?!

Austin: where were we? *about to kiss her*

Ally: *pulls away* nope

Austin: aawww meanie *pouts*

Ally: *kisses his cheek* better?

Austin: you missed ma lips

Ally: cheesy but not here, we are in a hospital..and i'm tired

Austin: you weren't saying that a minute ago *winks*

Ally: *giggles* maybe tomorrow when we get out of this hell hole i hate hospitals

Austin: yeah same here to many bad memories *thinks of his dad and his mom*

Ally: babe it's ok *hugs him*

Austin: yeah.. i do miss them but i have a new family and that's all i can ask for a proper family

Ally: aww babe *kisses him then pull away*

Austin; hey no fair that wasn't a proper kiss

Ally: night Austin

Austin: *wraps arms around her* night babe *kisses her head and goes to sleep  
poor Auslly..but congrats to Trish and Bradley.

* * *

**Right then, question time, there's a M rated chapter coming up soon ;) not telling you who it is, but lets just say you won't be expecting it that's for sure, now i was wondering... do you want me to go into Detail or not? i don't mind either way, it's up to youuu! Review or PM me your answer**

**Review for chapter 6 **

**TBC!**


	6. Ally's confusion & secrets

**Hey guys HOMEWORK IS DRIVING ME INSANE! just thought i'd point that out haha! anyway on with the story**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything you recognize i only own the plot line :)**

* * *

it's the next day everyone's still in hospital and Ally's confused...

-with Auslly-

Ally: *wakes up and smiles because she's in Austin's arms*

Austin: *wakes up* hey gorgeous

Ally: hey babe...i had the most weird dream last night

Austin: really what was it about *confused*

Ally: well my ex Dallas kidnapped me and i lost the baby and while i was losing the baby Trish gave birth *laughs*

Austin...

Ally: *stops laughing* why aren't you laughing with me?

Austin: Ally baby that wasn't a dream you really got kidnapped and we really lost the baby..

Ally: omg...

Austin: *hugs her* babe it's ok

Ally: no its not i was really looking forward to having...

Doctor: *walks in* opps sorry to interrupt but i bring you good news..

Auslly: which is...

Doctor: turns out you baby is ok

Auslly: OMG really?

Doctor: yep

Ally: so what was that pain in my stomach then?

Doctor: it happens a lot when someone's pregnant and they get hit in the stomach, nothing to worry about, sorry for any inconvince i read off the wrong records my fault

Auslly: ooohhh

Ally: about right

Doctor: congratulations *leaves*

Ally: YAY our baby isn't dead :D

Austin: now i'm really happy...again

Ally: come here you big softy *kisses him passionately*

Austin: *kisses back just as passionately*

Trish/ Bradley: *walk in* heyy gu...AWWW

Auslly: *pull away embarrassed*

Trish: there's someone i want you to meet *goes and gets Erika*

Bradley: whats the happy moment

Ally: you tell him *still smiling*

Austin: turns out the baby's not dead *smiling*

Bradley: whaat *smile's too*

Ally: the doctor read of the wrong records, and he says it happens a lot anyway

Trish: *walks in with Erika* guy's 2 things..1) here's Erika

Auslly: awwww

Trish: i knoww 2) whats with all the smiles?

Austin: did you tell her?

Bradley: yup *still smiling (lol)*

Ally: turns out we didn't loose the baby

Trish: oh my gosh yay

-all group hug for like 5 minutes-

Doctor: *walks in* your welcome to go home now all of you

All: yay

-all go to Bradley and Trish's house-

Trish: when you said you broke the door you weren't kidding...

Bradley: yea it was a heat of the moment thing...

Trish: you do realize your going to have to fix it...like now

Bradley: ye...Austin your helping me!

Austin: fine..

Austin & Bradley: *leave and fix the door*

Trish: Ally your coming with me we need a serious chat...like now

Ally: o..k

Trish & Ally: *leave to put Erika in her cot*

Trish: ok Ally why did you hug me yesterday..

Ally: i had to look believable didn't i...i had to make it seem that i havn't seen you in 13yrs didn't i!

Trish: i guess...does he know...

Ally: no i can't Trish keeping this from him from so long will crush him and i really love him

Trish: by keeping this from him...yeah you really love him Ally

Ally: I DO... look i'm gonna quit ok do a last few concerts then quit... i can't handle any complaints from you..it's been a good 10yrs but i need to end it!

Trish: do you not think he wonders where you go..every few weeks...Laura!

Ally: SSSHHHHH they might hear you... Raini...

Trish: yeah...so just a few more then we quit just like that

Ally: yeah it's about time i settle down with him...

Trish: alright with me i'll book you a gig for sometime this week then another one..just saying this you better not be getting any tour offers, i know what your like

Ally: *giggles* yeah i know...

* * *

**BOOM! **

**bet ya weren't expecting that! **

**Review for chapter 7!**

**get voting, M rated stuff coming up, decide if you want me to go into detail, i don't mind either way!**

**TBC! A.S.A.P**


	7. Concerts and proposals

**hey there! heres chapter 7, also please review! :) i really appreciate it, and i wanna know what you think of the story :P**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Austin & Ally, if i did Auslly would be growing strong by now!**

* * *

-2days later-

Ally: *on the phone to Trish*

Trish: Laura i got you a gig on for tonight

Ally: tonight...

Trish: yeah, i meant to tell you yesterday but everytime i saw you, you were with Austin so i couldn't

Ally: fair point, what time?

Trish: you need to be at the Miami's newest arena by 7'oclock

Ally: no way how did you get me to play there

Trish: well there was a opening so i booked you in

Ally: thanks i'll see ya later *hangs up

-later on around 5-

Ally: *hugs Austin behind* hey baby

Austin: hello gorgeous *turns around and kisses her*  
Ally: *kisses back*

Austin: *deepens the kiss*

Ally: *giggles from under her breath*

Austin: *carries her to the couch, and puts her down and goes on top of her (not that way)*

Ally: *kisses him with a lot of passion*

Austin: *messes with her top*

Ally: *pulls away*

Austin: awww *pouts*

Ally: later..do you mind if i go out with Trish?

Austin: no i don't mind

Ally: yay thanks babe *kisses his cheek*

Austin: can i come?

Ally: why it will be just me and Trish doing girly stuff...

Austin: yeah i better stay here

Ally: why don't you invite Bradley round for 6.. i'm going at half 5

Austin: suree, Ally why do you keep on going out a lot?

Ally: *speechless*

Austin: is there something your hiding from me?

Ally: no... i just go out a lot because i'm a girl and i have needs

Austin: ooohhh you have needs do you? *winks at her*

Ally: not those sort of needs...

Austin: oh *disappointed*

Ally: but yet again...

Austin: *chuckles* go out have fun but remember your one month pregnant!

Ally: how can i forget

* * *

-at 7-

*with Ally and Trish*

Trish: right you can do this girl... 2 more concerts then it's over

Ally: yeah..no more lying to Austin

Trish: yeah now rock this arena

Announcer: Laura Marano you ready?

Ally: yeah

Host: give it up for Laura Marano!

* * *

-meanwhile with Austin-

Austin's POV-

i can't get over how Ally reacted earlier...is she having an affair... i don't think so she say's she really loves me but where does she go to... oh well i guess it's my nerves i really don't want to lose Ally she's the love of my life oh well Bradley's here and we are going to watch Cabin in the Woods i heard it was a great film i want to watch the hunger games but so do the girls so we will have to wait until movie night with the girls

-end of POV-

Bradley: woah didn't see that one coming

Austin: shhh i want to hear the movie

-at the end of the movie-

Bradley: Austin can i ask you a question

Austin: sure

Bradley: how did you ask Ally to marry you?

Austin: you didn't remember it was... wait a minute, your wanting to marry Trish

Bradley: yeah, but i'm so nevus help me

Austin: she's out with Ally right

Bradley: right

Austin: so she's more then likely to come back here so why don't you do it then as you will be surrounded by your family..

Bradley: great idea

-news-

News lady- so it has been announced that Laura Marano will do only one more concert in a month buy your tickets online folks and quickly because i bet you her last concert will be sold out very quickly, heres prove at her concert tonight... run VT

Laura (Ally)- thank you everyone now i want to say some words before i run out of time and that is my last concert will be in one months time.. i'm sorry folks and i'm really going to miss you but it's about time i settle down with my husband and 2 twins and i've got another one on the way i'm getting worn out with this whole thing i'm 23 now turning 24 soon i need to start settling down i hope you understand

News woman: that's all folks and her tickets go on sale now

-end of news-

Austin: wow i never knew she would end after 10 years..

Bradley: i know right..

Austin: i've always wanted to see her live

Bradley: that's it why don't we surprise Ally and Trish and take them to a Laura Marano's last concert

Austin: yeah.. lets buy those tickets now

-half an hour later Trish and Ally walk in-

Austin: hey Allycat

Ally: hey baby *kisses his cheek*

Bradley: hey trishy boo

Trish: *giggles and blushes*

Bradley: *gets down on one knee* Trish De la Rosa will you make me the happiest guy and be my wife *gets out ring*

Trish:...

* * *

**cliffhanger! mwhaha lol**

**review saying if you want me to go into detail about the M rated scene!**

**Review for chapter 8 :)**

**TBC!**


	8. Saying yes and Fights

**hey! so i really want to know what you think to this story...**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Austin & Ally i only own the plot line **

* * *

Bradley: Trish De La Rosa will you marry me?

Trish: no

Auslly: * confused*

Bradley: what why?

Trish: joke... of course i'll marry you, you dumb chicken, i've been waiting for you to ask me for the past year :D

Auslly & Bradley: *relax*

Bradley: yay! *kisses her*

Trish: *kisses back then pulls away*

Bradley & Austin: we've got a suprise for you too...

Ally: really

Trish: what is it?

Austin: we're going to see Laura Marano next month for her last concert

Bradley: surprise :D

Ally & Trish: WWHHAATT? *look at each other shocked*

Austin: whats the problem?!

Bradley: yeah i thought you girls liked her?

Ally: we do

Trish: it's just..

Ally: *gives her a don't say it look*

Trish: that...

Bradley & Austin: that...

Ally: we went to see her tonight

Trish: exactly and we don't want to see her again

Bradley & Austin: oohhh

Austin: so that's where you went...

Ally: what you mean?

Austin: opps did i say that out loud?

Bradley/Ally/Trish: yeaah

Ally: so what do you mean *getting a little cross*

Bradley & Trish: we better go...better get back to Erika BYE! *leave*

Ally: i'm gonna ask you one more time.. what do you mean?!

Austin: wellll...* scratches back of neck* i thought that...

Ally: that...

Austin: you were cheating on me...

Ally: YOU THOUGHT WHAT?!

Austin: ok ok calm down...

Ally: 2 things 1) NEVER TELL A WOMAN TO CALM DOWN! 2) HOW COULD YOU THINK I WAYS CHEATING ON YOU!

Austin: well you kept on going out so...

Ally: ohh well tonight you knew i was with Trish!

Austin: it could of been a ally-by, i mean what about every-other time?

Ally: I SAW MY PARENTS BUT YOU STILL THOUGHT I WAS HAVING A AFFAIR! *starts to tear up* WHO DID YOU THINK I WAS HAVING A AFFAIR WITH?!

Austin: *getting mad now* THAT RIKER DUDE... YOU TWO WERE AWFULLY CLOSE LAST NIGHT!

Ally: OMG... YOU KNOW WHAT!

Austin: WHAT?

Ally: I'M OUT OF HERE!

Austin: What you mean?

Ally: i'm leaving for the night have a good night Austin! *leaves, slams door as she does*

Austin: *starts to cry*

* * *

**BOOM!**

**you will not believe what Ally goes and does next! **

**review for chapter 10 (posting the next one now)**


	9. Getting drunk and miscarriages

Austin: *starts to cry*

Adeline & Aaron: *stands at top of stairs* dwaddy whats rong?

Austin: *goes to get them* nothing munchkins

Adeline: twen why ywo cwrying

Austin: me and mommy had a fight

Aaron: is swhe hwurt?

Austin: *fake chuckles* not that kind of fight, but she might not be coming home tonight

Adeline: whwat hwappend

Austin: we just had a little falling out..anyway back to bed for you to, i'm coming up too

-meanwhile with Ally-

Ally: *crying on the bench*

?: Ally?! is that you?

Ally: yeah *sniffles*

?: you ok *sits next to her*

Ally: no Riker i'm crying cause i'm happy *sarcastic*

Riker: ok ok no need to be sarcastic

Ally: i'm sorry i'm just really upset

Riker: sounds like you need a friend.. why don't we go and get a drink and you can tell me all about it *puts arm around her*

Ally: ok lets go but first can i have a hug?

Riker: sure *hugs her* POV- scoree end- (yes he still likes her)

-at the pub-

Bartender: hello, what can i get you?

Riker: can i have a pint of larger for me and for Ally..

Ally: orange juice please..

Riker: wow party popper.. have something more exciting pleeeaassseee?

Ally: finee white wine please *winks at the bartender without Riker noticing*

Riker: now ya talking

Bartender: coming right up *leaves to get drinks*

Riker: so what happened?

Ally: ok this is what happened me and Austin had a fight...

Riker: what about?

Bartender: here your drinks that will be $7 please

Riker: *gives $10* keep the change

Bartender: ok *leaves again*

Riker: do you want to walk to a table so we dont ave to be worried by people eves dropping?

Ally: sure *walks to table with Riker*

Riker: so what did you two fight about?

Ally: long story cut short... Austin thought i was having an affair..

Riker: OMG... the cheek of him

Ally: and get this he thought it was with you..

Riker: omg..do you want me to have a word with him?

Ally: no its fine..i need somewhere to stay for the night though *takes sip of her drink, which is lemonade instead of wine*

Riker: why don't you stay at my place? by the way i take it he doesn't know your *wispers Laura Marano*

Ally: OMG how do know that and you sure?

Riker: yeah why not, and remember when it was your ball 5yrs ago..i put the pieces of the puzzle together

Ally: ok, and wow i'm suprised not more people figured that out haha

Riker: right

-half an hour later-

Riker: ok lets get out of here and have a rave..

Ally: a rave?

Riker: yeah lets go out of town and have a party..

Ally: sureee

* * *

-2 hours later, Ally's been secretly lemonade.. except 4 drinks and now shes half drunk, now they are back at Riker's place-

Riker: wow that was awesome..your quite a good partier..i knew you had it inside ya Ally

Ally: well i've kept it hidden for a while

Riker: haha *leans in*

Ally: *leans in to*

Riker: *kisses her passionately*

Ally: *shocked but kisses back*

Riker: *pulls away* omg Ally i'm so sorry...

Ally: Riker it's ok..

Riker: * interrupts her* no its not you have twins and your married

Ally: *interrupts by kissing him again*

Riker: *kisses back*

Ally: *pulls away* Riker remember that day i said i couldn't be with you

Riker: *has his hands around her waist* yeaah heartbreaking day for me

Ally: same here..

Riker: *kisses her*

Ally: *kisses back then gets sharp pain in her belly, so pulls away* oww

Riker: omg Ally you ok..this is nothing i did right?

Ally: no..just drive me to the hospital please..

Riker: ok

-half an hour later at the hospital-

Riker: you sure you don't want me to come in with you? (by the way he didn't have much to drink had like 7 drinks cause he drank them slowly)

Ally: i'm sure i won't be long..

Riker: ok

Ally: *leaves the car and goes inside the hospital*

-1 hour later-

Doctor: right mrs moon you've lost the baby..for real this time

Ally: it's ok i shouldn't of gone out at all tonight..

Doctor: do you have someone to drive you home...maybe i should call your husband?

Ally: NOOO

Doctor: o..k

Ally: sorry...it's just that we had a fight earlier... he's the reason why i went out..don't worry i have someone to pick me up

Doctor: right..your ready to go

Ally: thanks *leaves and gets into Rikers car*

Riker: everything ok

Ally: yeah..can we go back to yours

Riker: sure..

Ally: thanks

-during the car ride home Ally texts Austin-

Ally:

Austin your probs asleep but i'm at my parents..don't call the house number..but i did fall over and i've lost the baby this time for real..i'll talk to you tomorrow xox

-end-

-half an hour later, at Rikers-

Riker: you sure your ok Alls

Ally: yeah i'm fine *hugs him*

Riker: *hugs back..then kisses her*

Ally: *kisses back*

* * *

**BOOM! naughty Ally 'eh?**

**next chapter M rated, and do you want me to go into detail or not, i don't honestly mind either way**

**Review for chapter 10 **

**TBC!**


	10. An naughty Ally & Returning home!

**hey! please no hate for this chapter...just remember Ally's drunk okay? so she doesn't completely know what's she's doing! okay... so this chapter is rated M for reasons...ooh sorry about the slight language used in this chapter to! -_-**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Austin & Ally Disney does**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Ally: *pulls away* well that was...

Riker: i know..

Ally: oh what the heck *kisses him*

Riker: *kisses back and deepens it*

Ally: *goes with it*

Riker: *carries ally to his bedroom*

Ally: *panics a little but lets it go*

Riker: *take's off her top*

Ally: *takes off his top*

Riker: *take's of her trousers*

Ally: *take's off his trousers*

Riker: *take's off her underwear*

Ally: *take's off his underwear*

and we all know what's next

-the next morning-

Ally: *wakes up*

Riker: *wakes up*

Ally & Riker: *shocked* OMG

Ally: we didn't did we?

Riker: yeah we did

Ally: OMG, Austins NEVER gonna forgive me for this *tears up a little*

Riker: *hugs Ally* Alls it's ok..

Ally: how is it we slept together and im married for peaks sakes...I've got twins at home and i have no idea what mood Austins in now..how the fuck i gonna break it to him..imagine how its gonna go..

Riker: well when you put it like that it sounds bad..

Ally: *gets out of bed and gets dressed* i'm gonna have to go home..and keep this from him

Riker: you sure you want to keep this from him?

Ally: yes Riker.. we would be over for sure if he EVER found out!

Riker: right... but what are we gonna do we can't just pretend it didn't happen

Ally: i dont know i'll let you know what to do when i know what to do..i'm gonna have to go home, i'll see ya around *leaves*

-one hour later-

Ally: *walks in through the door*

Adeline: mwommy *hugs her legs*

Ally: hello beautiful..hows my baby girl

Adeline: fine mwommy

Aaron: *walks into the room and shouts* MWOMMY

Ally: hey Aaron..how you doing?

Aaron: fine, dwaddys in the kit kit (kitchen) if you want him

Ally: fine.. watch tv babies and i'll be right back

Adeline and Aaron: ok mwommy

Ally: *walks into the kitchen*

Austin: *looks up* hi

Ally: hi..

Austin: got your text...

Ally: ohh

Aaron: -being nosey behind the door- awqkard

Ally: Aaron tv

Aaron: yes mwommy *leaves*

Austin: how did you lose it?

Ally: went out had a couple of drinks next thing you know baby's dead

Austin: and its defiantly dead this time?

Ally: yes.. i'm really sorry Austin

Austin: it's ok Alls.. it was partly my fault...if i hadn't thought you were cheating on me..and that argument didn't happen you wouldn't of gone out..again

Ally: yeahh

Austin: i missed you last night

Ally: really..same here

Auslly: it wasn't the same without you beside me

Ally: *giggles and blushes*

Austin: *chuckles*

Ally: hey you want to go out tonight...get Trish and Bradley to babysit

Austin: well i like the sound of going out... just not Trish and Bradley babysitting they have Erika now..they shouldn't have to look after our kids aswell tonight..how about your friend Riker..the twins loved him

Ally: *a little bit shocked* ok

Austin: then its a date *chuckles*

* * *

**Review please! i might stop posting this story...it hasn't gotten many reviews for 11 (updating 2 chapters) chapters so there...**

**remember no hate for this chapter PLEASE!**


	11. More Secrets

**Hey! so like i said in the lest chapter if i don't start getting more reviews i'm gonna quit the story...i know it sounds pushy and all but i really wanna know what you all think about it okay? **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Austin and Ally i wish i did though *sigh***

* * *

Austins POV-

so i'm guessing you'd want to know how my day has gone before Ally came back, well here it is:

_-flashback-_

_Adeline & Aaron: DWADDY!_

_Austin: hello munchkins, you hungry?_

_Adeline & Aaron: yes dwaddy_

_Austin: lets go down stairs and make...PANCAKES!_

_Adeline & Aaron: yaayy_

_*they all go down stairs, -with Austin-*_

_Austin: *making pancakes, hears phone go beep and reads text, and tears up a little*_

_Adeline: ywo ok dwaddy_

_Austin: never better, come on the pancakes are ready._

_-1 hour later-_

_news reporter: BREAKING NEWS! Dallas green has escaped from captivity and execution, anywhere about's on him contact the police immanently, thank you_

_Austins POV- oh no, ally gosh i hope she's ok -end POV-_

_-end of flashback-_

so thats how my day's gone and you know the rest from when Ally came back, i don't know how to tell her though, i we don't keep anything from eachother *sigh* i know i'll tell her tonight when we go out.

-end of POV-

-with Ally-

Ally: *rings Riker*

Riker: hello?

Ally: hi Riker it's me Ally,

Riker: hey, so you've decided what to do?

Ally: no

Riker: you going to tell him?

Ally: you know i can't

Riker: then what did you call for?

Ally: i need you too babysit?

Riker: babysit?

Ally: yeah.. Adeline and Aaron, me and Austin are going out and he suggested you babysit and that the twins love you..

Riker: great the one thing i love doing on a Saturday night.. babysitting *sigh* fine i'll babysit for you.

Ally: thank you!

Riker: yeah no problem, i'll see ya later

Ally: yeah bye *hangs up*

* * *

-with Riker-

Riker's POV-

great the thing i don't want to do, look at mini Austin and Ally for the night while they do what they are going to do notice the sarcasm? *sigh* i wish it was me instead of Austin, i know if she doesn't tell him i will, probably, i love her, but i don't want to ruin her life, why is this so hard, being in love with someone who's married!?

-end of POV-

* * *

-with Ally-

Ally's POV-

omg i feel really guilty, i really love Austin, but i can't keep the fact that that i had a one night stand with Riker, it's killing me, i'd just keep it away from him, and i'd hopefully forget about it

-end of POV-

Austin: *hugs Ally from behind* hello beautiful, all set for tonight.

Ally: yeah, he's coming here..right?

Austin: actually, the kids could go to his tonight

Ally: sure, i'll let him know what time we would drop the twins off..which is?

Austin: 5

Ally: ok, i'll call him in a bit, i'll make dinner now

Austin: ok

* * *

**Review for chapter 12!**

**:)**

**comexonxgetxLOUD out!**


	12. Dropping off the twins at Rikers

**hey! i got reviews yay! thank you! :D**

**here's replies:**

**BingleBongle: haha! you ain't seen nothing yet...just wait until you see what i have in store in a few more chapters! and i'm glad your liking the story :)**

**AusllyBeliever: first can i just say i love your screen name? cause i do! i watched Partners and parachutes on you tube...considering i live in the UK it's gonna be a while until it gets shown over here...anyway so now it's happening and i fell off my bed when i was watching it, cause Dez at the end HILARIOUS my sides ache from all the laughing and AUSLLY IS NOW OFFICIAL FREAKING OUT! and i do try to make my chapters funny for you! :P**

**anyway hope you like this chapter! :)**

* * *

-later on in the day-

Ally: *getting ready*

-phone rings-

Austin: *shouts* i'll get it, *answers phone* hello?

Riker: hi Austin, what time are the kids coming?

Austin: didn't Ally tell you?

Riker: nope

Austin: oh, its 5

Riker: thanks, you sure you want me to babysit?

Austin: whats that supposed to mean?

Riker: nothing, don't you have your brother to do it i meant,

Austin: oohh, no, i thought it would be easier cause of Trish and the new born.

Riker: right, i'll see you or Ally at 5 then

Austin: yeah

Riker: bye

Austin: later *hangs up, goes to Ally* i thought you were going to tell Riker what time the kids are going to go there?

Ally: i forgot.. sorry

Austin: why you saying sorry, it's fine accidents do happen.

Ally: *under her breath* you have no idea

Austin: what was that?

Ally: OH nothing, just come here

Austin: *goes to her* why?

Ally: so i can do this *kisses him*

Austin: *kisses back then pulls away* i like that *has arms around her waist*

Ally: well i should do that more often,

Austin: maybe you should

Ally: now go, let me finish getting ready

Austin: aww *leaves*

Ally: *chuckles, finishes getting ready*

Austin: you ready now?

Ally: yep lets go *picks up Adeline*

Austin: ok *picks up Aaron*

-at 5-

Austin: you go in and drop the twins off

Ally: you sure?

Austin: yeah

Ally: o.k *leaves with the twins*

Austin's POV-

omg why did i let her drop the kids off your probably wondering when i think she's having an affair, well i'm going to time how long it will take her to drop the kids of, i know psycho much and you probably wondering why i don't trust her, i do trust her, it's him i don't trust, **(oh yeah Austin you really shouldn't trust him ;)**) that's why i wanted him to babysit, and i've gotta think how to tell Ally about Dallas...

-end of POV-

* * *

-with Ally, Riker and the twins-

Ally: *knocks on door*

Riker: hey, come in

Ally: i really shouldn't

Riker: just come on

Ally: fine! *goes in* where do you want the twins going?

Riker: put them on the couch.

Ally: o.k *puts the twins on the couch* listen, uncle Riker is going to look after him again, i liked him last time and me or daddy will pick you uptomorrow, be good love you

Adeline and Aaron: wee wov ywo too mwommy

Ally: *turns to Riker* look after them ok *about to leave*

Riker: wait Ally *grabs her arm*

Ally: *turns around* what, Austins waiting for me?

Riker: whatever the outcome maybe, i'll be here for you

Ally: Riker i ain't telling him end of story *pulls her arm away & leaves*

Riker: *sighs*

* * *

-with Ally and Austin-

Ally: hey

Austin: what took you so long?

Ally: i was only 2 minutes

Austin: oh yea, lets go

Ally: okay

* * *

**review for chapter 13!**

**TBC!**


	13. Date night and Hunger games

**Hey! so here's the next chapter... i'll put chapter 14 aswell which is long cause of *Dez's sing song voice* DDDRRAAAMMMMAAAAA! hehe **

* * *

-at the restaurant with Auslly-

Ally: woah this place is beautiful

Austin: glad you like it *smiles*

Ally: leggo

Austin: right

-half an hour later-

Waitress: here's your starters, 2 salads *leaves*

Ally: she's nice

Austin: yeah, look Als there's something i've got to tell you before i forget.

Ally: what is it?

Austin: *holds Ally's hand* Dallas escaped from prison...

Ally: OMG!

Austin: please don't be mad

Ally: why would i be mad?

Austin: cause i didn't tell you this morning

Ally: what?! you should of texted me or something!

Austin: Ally... i didn't know how to tell you, i've been working it out all day on how to tell you

Ally: it's ok, odds are i'm gonna see him again

Austin: what you mean?

Ally: *gets something out of her bag* restraining order *smiles*

Austin: *smiles* when did you get this?

Ally: after he kidnapped me

Austin: wow,

Ally: yep, i thought it would be pointless, but i thought about it, and he could of escaped, so i got one, just encase, and he did so i have one and if he breaks it, he gets sent back

Austin: he would get sent back anyway, if anyone see's him, they are supposed to report it imminently..

Ally: well, that's fortunate. anyway i have a surprise for you.

Austin: what is it?

Ally: this *goes on stage and sings all i want for Christmas is you* **(btw it was Christmas time when i wrote this so that explains the Christmas song :P)**

Austin: wow that was amazing!

Ally: what can i say, i have a gift *smiles*

Austin: did you mean it?

Ally: *kisses him* does that answer your question?

Austin: yeah

-when they get home-

Ally: how about we watch the hunger games XD

Austin: sure... but doesn't Bradley and Trish want to watch it?

Ally: oh yeah, but since they aren't babysitting for us, ring and see if they want to join us!

Austin: i never thought of that, ok *goes to call Bradley*

* * *

-with Bradley and Trish-

*phone rings*

Bradley: i'll get it *picks up phone* hello?

Austin: hey bradley, do you and Trish want to come over and watch hunger games with me and Ally?

Bradley: hang on i'll ask Trish

Trish: ask me what?

Bradley: do you want to go over to Austin & Ally's house and watch the hunger games?

Trish: YEAAH!

Bradley: yes, we will come over soon!

Austin: ok bye

Bradley: bye *puts phone down*

Trish: wait, what about Erika?

Bradley: oh erm how about we ask Justin next door?

Trish: sure, you go!

Bradley: o.k *leaves to go next door*

* * *

-with Auslly-

Austin: yep they are coming over

Ally: ok, i'll be right back * almost leaves*

Austin: o.k why?

Ally: i'm getting changed

Austin: right

Ally: *leaves to get changed*

Austin: *gets the dvd ready*

-15 mins later-

?/?: *sneek in* ready, 1...2...3...: AUSTIN MOON!

Austin: agghhh who's there? **(btw it is dark)**

?: *disguises his voice* it's me Gavin, you didn't think you'd loose me forever did you?

Austin: AAAGGHHH Gavin!

?: *laughing quietly*

Austin: wait a minute...

?; *un-disguises voice* aww comon Austin your soo gullible!

Austin: Bradley!

?: and Trish, i might be small but i'm still here

Austin: sorry Trish

Trish: thank you!

Austin: *chuckles* come in and sit down

Bradley: *sits down*

Trish: Austin wheres la...Ally?

Austin: Ally, she's in the kitchen making popcorn

Trish: she hasn't been 5 minutes this time has she?

Ally: *walks in* the answer to that would be no.. *sits down*

Trish: pheww play the movie Austin!

Austin: whats the magic word?

Trish: PLAY THE STINKING MOVIE!

Austin: *sort of scared* o..k no need to yell!

Trish: sorry..

Austin: it's ok *plays movie*

Ally: *cuddles up to Austin and watches movie*

Austin: *puts arm round Ally*

Trish: *looks at Auslly* aww

Bradley: *puts arm around Trish*

Trish: Bradley..move your arm, you know i hate arms around me..

Bradley: sorry,

Auslly: *chuckles*

Trish: *rolls eyes* aww come here *cuddles with Bradley*

Bradley: *smiles and watches movie*


	14. Telling Trish

-with Auslly, Tradley watching hunger games **(1)**-

Ally: go Katniss

Austin: woop woop!

Trish: oh no PEETA!

Ally: i know right, he's so...

Austin: so?

Ally: erm, oh look Katniss saves Peeta!

Austin: oh yeah

Bradley: would you guys be quiet trying to listen to the movie sheesh!

Auslly & Trish: sorry

Bradley: thank you... omg STUPID GAME-MAKERS! you can't change the rules after it's finished!

Auslly & Trish: *raise eyebrows at him*

Bradley: what?

Auslly & Trish: nothing..

Bradley: ok?

Austin: *rolls eyes* see its sorted now, they both get to go back to District 12 now and it's a happy ending!

Ally: but it ends on a cliff-hanger! urgh and now we have to wait 11 months until the next one comes out! **(exactly my reaction again it was when i wrote this story i'm currently counting down, be and my friends at school are gonna see it...lol we arranged to see it when we watched Breaking Dawn prt 2 at the Cinema...have ya watched it IT'S AMAZING!)**

Austin: i know its stupid!

Trish: ikr, what sort of movie takes a year and a half to come out after the first one!

Ally: clearly the hunger games..

Trish: yeah, but it's still too long!

Ally: right

Bradley: anyway we better go

Trish: we have?

Bradley: yeah, we've also got to pick up Erika

Trish: yeah, but Justin only lives next door and its only 9

Bradley: ah true, but i'm tired!

Trish: ok ok! just let me talk to Ally first

Bradley: you and your girly talks!

Ally & Trish: we're girls it happens! *leaves the room*

Bradley: what you think they are talking about?

Austin: dunno! wanna eavesdrop?

Bradley: no that would be wrong.. why would you want to hear what they... oh screw it lets do it!

Austin: *smiles*

* * *

-with Ally and Trish-

Trish: has he told you?

Ally: who told me what?

Trish: Austin told you that Dallas is out?

Ally: oh that! yeah he would me earlier when we were out

Trish: good, what you gonna do if he comes back here?

Ally: he can't

Trish: what you mean

Ally: i got a restraining order, meaning he cant come 20 feet near me or this house

Trish: you go girl!

Ally: yep

Trish: what you got Austin for Christmas?

Ally: *stays silent*

Trish: Ally, you have got him something...right?

* * *

-with Austin and Bradley-

Austin: omg she hasn't gotten me anything for Christmas, and it's only 3 days away!

Bradley: you don't know that, shh so that you can hear what they are saying

Austin: oh yeah! *puts ear back on door*

* * *

-with Ally & Trish-

Ally: I've been so busy, I've not had chance! and last night, i probably would of broke it if i had one!

Trish: oh yeah, your argument, what was it about?

Ally: you heard the start, but he thought i was having an affair!

Trish: the nerve of him

Ally: and you never guess who with?

Trish: who?

Ally: you know my friend Riker.. Him

Trish: the nerve of him

Ally: but i haven't told you everything that happened last night..

Trish: go on

-live while we're young **(2) **comes on the Radio- (yes, i was listening to that song at this point)

Ally & Trish: WOOO *starts singing along with it* lets go! crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun! i know we only met but lets pretend its love! and never never never stop for anyone, tonight lets gets some and live while we're young!

* * *

-with Bradley and Austin-

Bradley & Austin: *laughing*

Bradley: they do love one direction!

Austin: yep...should we be worried?

Bradley: noo...right?

Austin: erm, that's why i asked you

* * *

-with Ally & Trish-

Ally: and girl you and i, we're gonna make some memories tonight woaahh

Trish: i wanna live while we're young! woaah

Ally & Trish: we wanna live while we're young! LETS GO! crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun! i know we only met but lets pretend its love! and never never never stop for anyone, tonight lets gets some and live while we're young! crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun! i know we only met but lets pretend its love! and never never never stop for anyone, tonight lets gets some and live while we're young! Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live come on, younnngg wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young wanna live, wanna live, wanna live, tonight lets get some, and live while we're young! *laughs*

Trish: anyway back onto what happened last night!

Ally: right, i lost the baby!

Trish: *shocked*

* * *

-with Austin & Bradley-

Bradley: *shocked*

Austin: yeah...

Bradley: for real this time?

Austin: yeaah

Bradley: what happened?

Austin: Ally had a bit of alcohol, and baby's dead

Bradley: ouch, i'm sorry

Austin: it's ok, she was mad, so was i to be honest, but still

Bradley: yeah.

* * *

-with Ally and Trish-

Ally: *hears the guys & whispers* OMG they are eavesdropping!

Trish:*whispers back* typical!

Ally: *still whispering* but me losing the baby wasn't the only thing that happened last night and i can't tell you with them eavesdropping

Trish: *whispers* i got this, *says at a normal tone* so let me get this straight, you and Austin had a major fight last night, and by the end of the night, you lost the baby!

Ally: *follows Trish's lead* yeah, sad, but at the end of the day, i was mad!

* * *

-with Bradley & Austin-

Bradley: dude they are almost done, quick back to the sofa!

Austin: already going *goes to the sofa*

* * *

-with Ally & Trish-

Trish: right that got rid of them, what else happened?

Ally: i slept with Riker last night!

Trish: OMG ALLY!

Ally: i know i'm a terrible person!

Trish: no your not! it happens to everyone one point or another, it was a one night stand right?

Ally: Trish! yeah, i was drunk, he was more drunk then me and next thing you know, i wake up in his bed, naked, the next morning!

Trish: well it's only a one night stand what harm can it do!

Ally: i don't know i get pregnant...

Trish: Ally, you just lost a baby, you wouldn't of got pregnant that soon!

Ally: true...

Trish: does he know?

Ally: no, i can't tell him! i really love him! and this would wreck our marriage, and don't pressure me about it, Riker has done that enough!

Trish: wait a moment! ain't the twins with him now!?

Ally: yeah and?

Trish: he might tell them or something?!

Ally: Trish.. they are two, they wouldn't even understand, and he knows i'm not gonna tell Austin, i made that loud and clear when i dropped the kids off!

Trish: wait you did that?

Ally: yup! i know it was stupid. but Austin wanted me too, i don't think he's got over the whole affair thing!

Trish: so he sent you inside his house, because of trust

Ally: yep, that's what i reckon anyway!

Trish: yeah, we better go back in there

Ally: ok

* * *

-they leave the room they are in-

Austin: have a good talk?

Ally: yeah

Bradley: what was it about?

Trish: nothing really, just general chit chat

Austin: yeah? really, took you a long time for general chit chat! so come one? we want to know

Bradley: it's not like we were eavesdropping or anything

Austin: BRADLEY!

Bradley: wha... ohh

Austin: and you were the smartest one out of you and Calum at school...

Bradley: yep

Austin: *rolls eyes* but you two did make us laugh when you were singing while we're young? by the wanted

Ally: first it's called live while we're young!

Trish: second it's by one direction!

Ally: how can you get it mixed up, i mean the wanted aren't as hot as one direction!

Austin: excuse me?

Ally: aww stop getting worried, no matter how hot they are in the videos they make, you have my heart!

Austin: better

Trish: even though one direction are hotter then you two

Bradley: eh hem!

Trish: did i say that out loud

Ally: yeah, but it's true!

Trish: hell yea! but you guys have our hearts, and that's one thing

Ally: oh boy! damn girl you had to say that?!

Trish: yep now we have to sing one thing!

Ally: yeah, oh well its still good *they sing one thing*

Trish: anyway, that's what they don't have, our hearts

Austin: explain why you just sang one thing

Trish: me and Ally do this thing, when, if we say a name of one of 1D's songs we have to sing it!

Ally: for example you just witnessed us sing that song, and if i say kiss you we are gonna sing it, oh crap!

Trish: Ally! lets sing!

Ally & Trish: *sing kiss you*

Austin: o..k

Ally: *giggles* but it's true, i would do this..

Austin: do what?

Ally *rolls eyes then kisses Austin*

Austin: umm, i like that play out!

Bradley: omg its half 9 now, we better go

Trish: right ok, see ya Als

Ally: bye Trish, bye Bradley!

Bradley & Trish: byee *leave*

Ally: so what you wanna do?

Austin: *gets idea an smiles*

Ally: no that, wanna watch another movie?

Austin: ok, how about Romeo and Juliet?

Ally: could do, but we've seen that, so how about Gnomeo and Juliet?

Austin: sure, meant to watch that one day!

Ally: come on blondie

Austin: right

-they watch the film-

* * *

**Right, wait until you see what i have planned for a couple of chapters for now! mwhaha and Ally does tell Austin soon so... :P**

**1) i do not own Hunger games or the characters :p**

**2) nor do i own live while we're young or one direction (sadly) i wish i did though! it would be like a dream come true!**

**hang in there!**

**comexonxgetxLOUD out!**


	15. Fun & showers

**hey here's the next chapter!**

**Replies:**

**HayleyLH: glad you love the story! **

**ekacpuc123cupcake: whatever really...they both mean the same couple so it don't really matter, you can call it whatever you wanna call it!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

-1hr later with Auslly-

Ally: *asleep on Austins shoulder*

Austin: aww great suggestion Als, *looks at Ally* aww she's fallen asleep *turns off Tv and carries Ally upstairs*

Ally: *wakes up slightly* Aus...Austin

Austin: Ally?

Ally: no it's a ghost *rolls eyes*

Austin: *chuckles*

Ally: what time is it?

Austin: half 10, you fell asleep watching Gnomeo and Juliet

Ally: right! you can put me down now...

Austin: i could but i'd rather do this *drops Ally on their bed*

Ally: you did not just do that?

Austin: but i just did, what you gonna do about it?

Ally: this *chucks a pillow at him as distraction, then goes in the bathroom*

Austin: that's it? Ally?

Ally: *sneaks up behind him and pours a jug of cold water over his head*

Austin: cold water gone down my back!

Ally: *laughing*

Austin: oh you think this is funny do ya?

Ally: no... i find this hilarious, and apparently so do Bradley and Trish!

Austin: what you mean...they left an hour ago..

Ally: yeah but they are on face time *shows him her iphone*

Austin: *gets idea* hey Ally i want a hug

Ally: *stops laughing* uh oh

Trish: Ally... RUN!

Ally: don't have to tell me twice *runs away*

Austin: i'm gonna get her! *chases After Ally*

-with Ally-

Allys POV- damn where am i gonna hide, oh i know the swimming pool room -end of POV-

Austin: *shouting* Ally i'm gonna get you! *runs down stairs*

Ally: *runs to swimming pool room*

-With Austin-

Austin: huh where did she go? (btw he has Ally's phone)

Trish: try the swimming pool room?

Austin: did i say that out loud

Bradley: yes, just check that room, leave the phone on the couch or something!

Austin: right! *puts phone on the coffee table* i'll be right back*

-with Ally-

Ally's POV- damn i hope he doesn't come in here -end of POV-

-door opens-

Austin: ALLY...

Ally: *whispers* oh boy

Austin: *see's Ally* hey there!

Ally: don't

Austin: don't what *grabs Ally and hugs her*

Ally: that! eww your really wet!

Austin: that's not all i'm gonna do

Ally: what?

Austin: *jumps into the pool with Ally*

Ally: *swims up to the surface*

Austin: *also swims up*

Ally: you shouldn't of done that!

Austin: oh really? *puts his hands around Ally's waist*

Ally: yep *pulls away from Austin* cause now i'll do this *pushes Austin underwater*

Austin: *comes back up behind her*

Ally: Austin?

Austin: BOO!

Ally: aghh *turns around*

Austin: *laughing* 3-3 now!

Ally: oh really didn't realize it was a competition!

Austin: it isn't really, but it's a bit of fun!

Ally: really *puts her hands around his neck*

Austin: yep *puts hands on her waist*

Ally: and this isn't fun? *kisses him*

Austin: *kisses back*

-they make out for 5 minutes-

Ally: *pulls away*

Austin: unfair i was enjoying that

Ally: *giggles*

Austin: and yes it's fun

Ally: *laughing*

Austin: Bradley and Trish!

Ally: what about them?

Austin: they are still on face time

Ally: right! leggo! *gets out of pool*

-they go back into the living room-

Trish: Austin, took ya long enough!

Ally: yeah, i guess it was partly my fault

Trish: Ally how come your wet?

Austin: i hugged her..

Ally..then he jumped in the pool

Bradley & Trish: *laughing*

Ally: o.k

Bradley: we better go, good night Auslly

Auslly: bye Bradley

Trish: byee

Ally: byee *presses the end call button*

Austin: what to do now?

Ally: i don't know about you, but i'm going for a shower, i'm cold! *about to leave to the bathroom*

Austin : really, cause i need one too

Ally: and?

Austin: how about we go into the shower together

Ally: AUSTIN!

Austin: what? we're married!

Ally: true, that doesn't mean i want to go in the shower with you! *leaves*

Austin: aww

-1 minute later-

Ally:*shouting* you coming then?

Austin: *shouts back* on my way!

* * *

**review for chapter 16! :D**


	16. Dallas returns

**Hey guys! i am currently typing the next episode of Love at first sight, so that will be updated shortly! for the mean time here's the next chapter of 5 years later hope you like it! oh just to be clear Austin & Ally did not have sex in the shower in the last chapter just in case your wondering :P**

**Reply:**

**D.W: well here's your next chapter! haha i'll try and get another chapter updated today as well :D  
i'm glad you got hooked in the first story of this! glad you liked it! :D  
& aww thanks i'm glad you think i'm a great writer! and i just get an idea and then expand it into a full lengthed chapter! glad you think i'm an amazing writer and super creative! :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**i do not own Austin & Ally, Disney does! wish i did though! that would be cool!**

* * *

-1hr later-

Ally: *downstairs getting a drink*

Austin:*shouting* Als you coming back up?

Ally: *shouts back* just a minute just getting a drink

Austin: ok

Ally's POV-

urgh i don't know what to do, rather i should tell Austin about what happened last night, the guilt it eating me alive! but if i do tell him it would wreck our marriage and i don't want to do that, i really love Austin! urgh why's life so hard? what do you think i should do?

-end of POV-

?: *bangs on the window*

Ally: *screams a little*

Austin: *shouting* you ok down there Als?

Ally: *shouts back* never better!

Austin: hurry up then

Ally: i'll be up in a moment!

Austin: ok!

Ally *opens the back door and goes outside* hello?

?: why hello Ally, miss me?

Ally: *screams again* you know your not meant to be here!

?: tried as i could, i can't stay away from you, it's that bond we have! love

Ally: no no! we don't have any bond, and even if we did, it isn't love!

?: aww comon Ally, ditch Blondie and come with me, your life will be so much better! and i'll make an excellent father to your twins! you know you don't have that special connection with Blondie that you do with me

Ally: haha me and you, have a special connection don't make me laugh! that ship sailed 13yrs ago when you got banished, Dallas, i don't know what i was thinking back then, i was only young, so were you, and now i'm happy with the love of my life, and not even you can wreck that!

Dallas: oh really, what if i tell Austin about your night with Riker last night, huh then what you'd be out! he would never forgive you for that!

Ally: wha..how..what..how do you know that!?

Dallas: lets just say, i'm friends with Riker, and that night i kidnapped you, knowing that blondie would come for you, someone would have to look after the twins, so before i did i paid Riker to babysit knowing that your reaction would be that you would be filled with happiness, and Blondie would just get jealous!

Ally: so, how does this link onto last night?

Dallas: i paid Riker to bust me out of prison, and me knowing your Laura Marano, and your little concert tonight, would just tip Blondie..

Ally: for peaks sake stop calling Austin blondie he has a name ya know!

Dallas: i prefer to call him Blondie, anyway so i knew it would tip him over the edge thinking that you were having an affair, and going out with Trish or shall i say Raini a Allie and when you had your argument and left the house with tears, Riker came and "comforted" you, and invited you out, get you drunk and get you in bed with him!

Ally: you little son of a Bitch

Dallas: language Ally, unless you want me to tell Austin you slept with Riker last night, do ya?

Ally: even if you did, you shouldn't be anyway near this house or me for that matter! and if you did show up, you would get yourself back into Jail

Dallas: oh really, so explain how i'm standing in your back garden right now if you have a restraining order, gosh your guards are dumb, but wearing a disguise works a treat!

Ally: you tricked my guards! urgh, that explains your clothes right now!

Dallas: yeah, but you've got 24hrs before my next return, do you really love blondie?

Ally: with all my heart, more then i did with you!

Dallas: really and not even if i did this would change your mind?

Ally: do what

Dallas: *kisses Ally with a lot of passion*

Ally: *shocked*

Dallas: *pulls away* do you really love him with all your heart, or do you just think you do there! cause what just happened there's still sparks between us two

Ally: i never kissed you back

Dallas: but you still liked it, admit it, you still have feelings for me after all we've been through, if you do come to this address tomorrow at 10, *gives her a piece of paper with an address on* i'll wait until 11, if you don't come by that time i'll take it, and even though it will hurt me, i'll stick my the restraining order and stay 20 feet away from you and this house! *puts on wig* think about it! *leaves*

Ally's POV-

OMG what just happened! he just kissed me and i think i liked it! it was good, heck no it was AMAZING! but i don't love Dallas! i know that for certain! and what he just admitted to me, i can't stand him! and i don't want to love him, there's only one guy i love! and his name is Austin Monica Moon and he's the only guy i want in my life, i'm going to have to confess to him what happened between me and Riker! now cause its only been 1 day and the guilts eating me alive, wish me luck!

-end of POV-

*goes to Austin*

Austin: hey als!

Ally: hey, there's something i need to tell you

Austin and what would that be?

Ally...


	17. Who's telling Austin?

**Hey guys what's this? another update! haha i may get another chapter in tonight! :D, right so i was listening to all about the girl by R5 of course and my brother comes into my bedroom, and considering i have my mobile plugged into my stereo, he starts dancing like a bloody lunatic, and he says it's by one direction? WHAT THE HELL? my brother is a bloody idiot! anyway on with the chapter :P**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Austin and Ally only the plot line!**

* * *

-with Brish-

Trish: it was funny when we were on face time with Austin and Ally

Bradley: yep, i can't believe what they did!

Trish: sometimes i worry about them, cause they act like there teenagers again -_-

Bradley: well yeah, but they are in love! let them enjoy life, they married at an early age!

Trish: yeah, how old were they when they got married?

Bradley: 17-18 i think, the twins are 1 and a half years old, and they are 22/23 now yeah around 17-18

Trish: oohh.

Bradley: be honest with me, what did you and Ally talk about when we left cause you were in the kitchen for a couple of minutes longer!

Trish: *sighs* i...can't...tell...you, i promised Ally i wouldn't tell anyone its a secret!

Bradley: Trish, you can trust me! i promise i won't tell Ally that i know

Trish: or anyone else?

Bradley *chuckles* like who? Austin!

Trish: maybe...

Bradley: *eyes widen* Trish honey, what's this about?

Trish: *closes her eyes* POV- sorry als!-end of POV she slept with Riker last night

Bradley: *shocked* but...she...wouldn't she loves Austin!

Trish: i know! she was drunk, they went back to his house, next thing ya know Ally wakes up next to him...

Bradley: i get the image! i guess she was drunk so she didn't know what she was doing..

Trish: she said it was only a one night stand, she doesn't have any feelings towards him!

Bradley: *thinks for a moment* AUSTIN!

Trish: what about him?

Bradley: he's gotta know!

Trish: your planning on telling him?

Bradley: yep

Trish: BRADLEY DON'T!

Bradley: *reaches for his mobile* Trish, i've got to, he's my step-brother and i care about him!

Trish: if you cared about him you wouldn't tell Austin about what Ally did!

Bradley: trust me, *about to dial Austin* i'll do him a favour!

Trish: what by breaking his heart!

Bradley: what do you mean?

Trish: i've know Austin and Ally since like forever! he's really in love with Ally, you tell him about what she's done, you'd be breaking his heart! and Ally would kill me fortelling you! when we was younger, he always had feelings for her, and now they are married, he's with the love of his life, Bradley you know that from the age of 10 all the way to 17 wasn't good for him! you out of all people should know that! first with his mum dying,and then being like a slave for your brother and dad!

Bradley: *feels guilty* i know! i just thought he should be told about this..

Trish: i know hunny, but Ally's like a break-through for him, he's more happy now then he was before, you saw them on facetime! they might act like teenagers again, but they are in-love, don't wreck it for them!

Bradley: *puts his mobile down* yeah your right, Ally will probably come clean about it soon!

Trish: yeah, she said the guilt's eating her alive!

Bradley: yeah, lets go to sleep now, before Erika wakes up at 4 in the morning, we need sleep!

Trish: yeah, night Bradley *kisses him*

Bradley: *kisses back*

Trish: *pulls away* love you!

Bradley: love you too!

* * *

-back with Austin & Ally-

Ally: promise you won't get mad..

Austin: Als i can't promise anything, but i will try and be reasonable, this isn't about the baby you lost last night, i already told you, i'm fine! a little heart broken but fine!

Ally: slightly

Austin: *worries slightly* Ally, whats this about? you don't want a divorce do you?

Ally: *doesn't get chance to reply*

Austin: Ally, please don't break up with me! you and the twins are my whole world! i'd be lost without you..

Ally: *tries to interrupt Austin*

Austin: *gets down on his knees* Ally your the love of my live, i don't want to loose you! i'll do anything but please don't break up with me!

Ally: *shouting a little* AUSTIN!

Austin: yeah?

Ally: i'm not gonna break-up with you...

Austin: oh *gets up*

Ally: after i say what i gotta say, you'd be the one asking a divorce!

Austin: what you mean? didn't you just hear me then? whats this about?

Ally: *says REALLY fast* cause i slept with Riker last night!

Austin: Als, slow down a little! all i got was cause, slept, night!

Ally: *says slower* cause i slept with Riker last night!

Austin: you did what?

Ally: please don't make me say it again!

Austin: how could you do this to me?! and the twins!

Ally: don't you turn this around on the twins!

Austin: how exactly did this happen!

Ally: i think we all know how it happens..

Austin: not like that! i mean how exactly did you get "in bed" with him?

Ally: oh

Austin: this doesn't link onto that stupid fight we had last night does it?

Ally: sort-of

Austin: so explain what happened!

Ally: *explains all what happened last night*

Austin: omg, if i didn't have my stupid alter-sized ego and my jealousy, none of that would of happened! i can't some how think it's my fault!

Ally: don't think like that! it's both our faults for the fight, and me sleeping with him!

Austin: o.k you have a point there!

Ally: but that's not all of it

Austin: *jokes* don't tell me you slept with two guys last night

Ally: what no!

Austin: so what is it?

Ally: it's about Dallas

Austin: continue...

* * *

**Review for chapter 18!**

**comexonxgetxLOUD out! peace!**


	18. Breaking up?

**so i feel bad for leaving you on cliffhanger so here's the next chapter! :D**

**Reply:**

**ekacpuc123cupcake: well, here's the next chapter so you don't have to wait long for the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Austin & Ally, or the characters, i only own the plot line!**

* * *

_recap! (_**i'm gonna start doing this every time i leave on a cliffhanger!)**

_Trish told Bradley on what Ally did...Bradley ALMOST called Austin and told him about it but Trish talked him out of it!_

_Ally told Austin what had happened the night before with Riker cause the quilt was eating her alive! now, Ally it about to tell Austin what just happened between her and Dallas, but how will Austin take it? find out now!_

* * *

-back with Auslly-

Austin: continue...

Ally: he..was...just..here...

Austin: *getting more mad* WHAT!

Ally: hey! don't scream at me!

Austin: i thought you had a restraining order! is it fake?

Ally: i do, and no it's not fake, why would you think that? HE FUCKING KIDNAPPED ME REMEMBER!

Austin: ok ok! wait so how did he get here

Ally: he had a disguise on! he tricked the guards!

Austin: what did he do?

Ally: well

_-flashback-_

_?: why hello Ally, miss me?_

_Ally: *screams again* you know your not meant to be here!_

_?: tried as i could, i can't stay away from you, it's that bond we have! love_

_Ally: no no! we don't have any bond, and even if we did, it isn't love!_

_?: aww comon Ally, ditch Blondey and come with me, your life will be so much better! and i'll make an excellent father to your twins! you know youdon't have that special connection with Blondie that you do with me_

_Ally: haha me and you, have a special connection don't make me laugh! that ship sailed 13yrs ago when you got banished, Dallas, i don't know what i was thinking back then, i was only young, so were you, and now i'm happy with the love of my life, and not even you can wreck that!_

_Dallas: oh really, what if i tell Austin about your night with Riker last night, huh then what you'd be out! he would never forgive you for that!_

_Ally: wha..how..what..how do you know that!?_

_Dallas: lets just say, i'm friends with Riker, and that night i kidnapped you, knowing that blondie would come for you, someone would have to look after the twins, so before i did i paid Riker to babysit knowing that your reaction would be that you would be filled with happiness, and Blondie would just get jealous!_

_Ally: so, how does this link onto last night?_

_Dallas: i paid Riker to bust me out of prison, and me knowing your Laura Marano, and your little concert tonight, would just tip blondie.._

_Ally: for peaks sake stop calling Austin blondie he has a name ya know!_

_Dallas: i prefer to call him Blondie, anyway so i knew it would tip him over the edge thinking that you were having an affair, and going out with Trish or shall i say Raini a Allie and when you had your argument and left the house with tears, Riker came and "comforted" you, and invited you out, get you drunk and get you in bed with him!_

_Ally: you little sun of a Bitch _

_Dallas: language Ally, unless you want me to tell Austin you slept with Riker last night, do ya?_

_Ally: even if you did, you shouldn't be anyway near this house or me for that matter! and if you did show up, you would get yourself back into Jail_

_Dallas: oh really, so explain how i'm standing in your back garden right now if you have a restraining order, gosh your guards are dumb, but wearing a disguise works a treat!_

_Ally: you tricked my guards! urgh, that explains your clothes right now!_

_Dallas: yeah, but you've got 24hrs before my next return, do you really love blondie?_

_Ally: with all my heart, more then i did with you!_

_Dallas: really and not even if i did this would change your mind?_

_Ally: do what_

_Dallas: *kisses Ally with a lot of passion*_

_Ally: *shocked*_

_Dallas: *pulls away* do you really love him with all your heart, or do you just think you do there! cause what just happened there's still sparks between us two_

_Ally: i never kissed you back_

_Dallas: but you still liked it, admit it, you still have feelings for me after all we've been through, if you do come to this address tomorrow at 10, *gives her a piece of paper with an address on* i'll wait until 11, if you don't come by that time i'll take it, and even though it will hurt me, i'll stick my the restraining order and stay 20 feet away from you and this house! _

_-end of flashback-_

and that's what happened

Austin: that sun of a bitch kissed you!

Ally: *chuckles* yep

Austin: why you chuckling?

Ally: cause you just said the same words i called him

Austin: oh yeah!

Ally: *rolls her eyes* what we gonna do Austin?

Austin: what are we gonna do...don't you mean what you gonna do?

Ally: Austin what you mean?

Austin: Als i can't keep up with all these guys you have trailing behind you!

Ally: Austin? what you mean!

Austin: as much as i love you, we need a break!

Ally: *tears up* but Austin, it's you i love not Riker, not Dallas but you!

Austin: that's my point, if you weren't with me, you would go out with one of them, look at last night for example!

Ally: *shocked*

Austin: omg Ally i'm sorry i shouldn't of said that!

Ally: *getting mad* i was drunk, i didn't know!

Austin: i know!

Ally: do you really, cause your making me turn of to be such a...

Austin: *interrupts her* don't you dare finish that! *puts his hands around her waist*

Ally: *looks away*

Austin: als look at me

Ally: *looks at him*

Austin: look als i'm sorry, i really love you!

Ally: then why do you want to take a break with each other?

Austin: *moves away and sits on there bed* i just...can't compete!

Ally: what you mean?

Austin: well, they are both had history with you... i'm scared alright!

Ally: you've had history too, when we were kids *also sits on there bed*

Austin: well yeah, but Riker was your personal assistant for 8ish yrs and so was Dallas, and you went out with him, i'm scared that you will have feelings for them and leave me, so that's why i think we should take a break!

Ally: Austin listen to me, ever since i met you, i had feelings for you, way back when we were kids

Austin: why did you go out with Dallas then?

Ally: cause i needed to get over you!

Austin: what do you mean?

Ally: i loved you! with all my heart, i couldn't let you go! even when i lost contact with you, i thought about you, everyday and night!

Austin: really, i cried my self to sleep all the time!

Ally: it was because...

Austin...i loved you...

Both: and i still do!

Ally: then why should we take a break?

Austin: we shouldn't... we're perfectly imperfect

Ally: *laughs a little* yeah

Austin: whats so funny?

Ally: you said a line out of a movie

Austin: oh

Ally: *cuddles up to Austin* what we gonna do?

Austin: i don't know, lets sleep on it, and think about it in the morning

Ally: yeah, night Austin

Austin: night Als

-they go to sleep-

* * *

**okay be honest...did you actually think that Austin and Ally we're gonna take a break? **

**ahh but they still can't make up their minds...what do you think will happen? **

**Review for chapter 18!**

**TBC!**

**comexonxgetxLOUD out!**


	19. Picking up the twins

**warning chapter rated M but no detail as such.. just warning ya tho**

**ekacpuc123cupcake: huh? there wasn't a movie mentioned in the last chapter**

**Lillian Santigo: well...there is a third sequel so once i finished this one look out for that...or i can just post it on this story whichever!**

**oh yeah! about the 3rd sequel, shall i just post it onto this story or should i make it into a different story! vote by reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Austin & Ally or the characters, Disney does! i only own the plot line...man my life sucks!**

**anyway enjoy!**

* * *

-the next morning-

Ally: *wakes up* hey Austin, you awake?

Austin: *rolls over and snores*

Ally: *laughs quietly* yup thats my husband, *gets out of bed and goes for a shower*

* * *

-1hr later-

Austin: *wakes up* ally?

POV- last night well was terrifying, i honestly thought i'd lose her! i know it was me who said it, but i love her so much, you know what they say, if you love them set them free, if it doesn't return it was never meant to be! well that's what went through my head! but at the same time my heart was crying stop saying that and hug and kiss her whilst you've still got her! but she's that wonderful, i couldn't lose her! and we had a talk and we aren't splitting up, but you already knew that!

-end of POV-

Ally: Austin?

Austin: als! how long you been there

Ally: for like 3 minutes, I've been trying to get you attention, you were spaced out, but you were staring at me, i thought you knew i was here..

Austin: sorry? i was just thinking about stuff

Ally: oh, i made you breakfast

Austin: oohh what is it?

Ally: pan...

Austin: *runs down stairs*

Ally...cakes *rolls her eyes and goes down stairs* could you of left any faster?

Austin: sorry..

Ally: *sighs and gets a drink* when we picking the twins up?

Austin: *looks at his watch* in about 2 hours

Ally: what that's at 11

Austin: *goes to her* i know i want us to have some time together with the house to our self's *winks*

Ally: *rolls her eyes and puts her arms around his neck* what you have in mind?

Austin: you serious? *puts his hands on his waist*

Ally: hhmmm, now that i think of it..

Austin: *chuckles* oh no changing you mind mrs, *picks her up bridal style* your coming with me! *carries her up stairs*

Ally: AUSTIN MONICA MOON!

Austin: yeah Ally Moon?

Ally: put me down

Austin: as you say so *puts her down on their bed*

Ally: well at least you didn't drop me like ya did last night!

Austin: yeah

Ally: *rolls her eyes and pulls him down to her*

Austin: woah

Ally: *kisses him*

Austin: *kisses back*

Ally: *pulls away*

Austin: aww why stop?

Ally: is this what you mean

Austin: yeah *kisses her*

Ally: *kisses back*

Austin: *deepens the kiss*

Ally: *pulls Austin onto of her*

Austin: *takes of Ally's top and bra*

Ally: *takes of Austins top*

Austin:*takes Ally's shorts & underwear off*

Ally: *takes of Austins trousers and boxers*

~and we all know where it goes on from there~

* * *

-2hrs later-

Auslly: *get up and dressed, and go to pick up the twins*

Austin: you ready als

Ally: yeah, your coming in with me right, cause i can't face him on my own!

Austin: yeah, i'm gonna punch his bloody face in!

Ally: *gives him a look*

Austin: what he took advantage of us!

Ally: fine, but i wanna see, but not in front of the twins ok?

Austin: fine, we put the twins in the car then can i punch his face in

Ally: not straight away, we talk to him first!

Austin: fine!

-they knock on Riker's door-

Riker: *opens the door & smiles* Ally! *opens his arms for a hug, then puts them down cause he sees Austin and frowns* and Austin! comon in

Austin: thanks

Ally: we're just here to pick up the twins..

Austin...and have a word with you about something...

Ally:...but we're gonna put the twins in the car first!

Riker: can't they just stay in the spare bedroom while we have this talk of yours!

Ally: *looks at Austin*

Austin: *looks at Ally and nods*

Ally: ok, fine!

Riker: so what ya wanna talk about? *looks at Ally and winks*

Ally: *rolls her eye's*

Austin: *getting ready to punch him*

Ally: *looks at Austin and shakes her head and gives him a dont-do-it-yet-look*

* * *

**how will Auslly's talk with Riker go, find out in the next chapter!**  
**Tbc!**

**comexonxgetxLOUD out!**


	20. Comforting Riker

**hey guys! so here's the next chapter hope ya'll like it! i'll have the next chapter up shortly! :D**

**Replies:**

**OoCupcakeQueenoO: haha! i love the song, and truth is i had it stuck in my head when i changed my pen name so that's how i came up with my pen name XD**

**HaileyLH: glad you think it's great and you loved it! and now you don't have to wait lol :D**

**oohh! so we broke up for Easter holidays or spring break, whatever it's called, today, and i'm havppy so that means i'm having a MAJOR updating spree tonight, tomorrow and possibly saturday! so all my stories should be updated like 3 chapters more each, maybe! :D**

* * *

_-previously-_

_Riker: *opens the door & smiles* Ally! *opens his arms for a hug, then puts them down cause he sees Austin and frowns* and Austin! comon in_

_Austin: thanks_

_Ally: we're just here to pick up the twins.._

_Austin...and have a word with you about something..._

_Ally:...but we're gonna put the twins in the car first!_

_Riker: can't they just stay in the spare bedroom while we have this talk of yours!_

_Ally: *looks at Austin*_

_Austin: *looks at Ally and nods*_

_Ally: ok, fine!_

_Riker: so what ya wanna talk about? *looks at Ally and winks*_

_Ally: *rolls her eye's*_

_Austin: *getting ready to punch him*_

_Ally: *looks at Austin and shakes her head and gives him a don't-do-it-yet-look*_

* * *

-now-

Austin: *bit pissed off but doesn't show it, and gives Ally a look which signals fine*

Riker: again what you want talk about?

Ally: why?

Riker: why what?

Ally: you know exactly what!

Riker: no i really- ohh you talking about the other night!

Ally: yeeaahhh!

Riker: why you wanna have another go *winks at Ally, again*

Austin: that's it! *about to punch him*

Ally: AUSTIN NO!

Austin: but Ally...

Ally: no!

Austin: but...

Ally: no!

Austin: he keeps on...

Ally: AUSTIN I SAID NO AND THAT DOES IT!

Austin: *whines* fine!

Riker: am i missing something here...

Austin: no * mumbles* except a black eye!

Ally: *ignores him* Riker... why?

Riker: why did i make you drunk after the fight with him *points to Austin* and then "do it" with you?

Ally: yeah...

Riker: *lies* cause i thought you would need cheering up...

Ally: *doesn't believe him* really...

Riker: yup

Ally: you don't sound so sure...

-toilet flushes (lol)-

Ally: Riker, who was that?

Riker: what you mean, i didn't hear anything

Austin: i defiantly heard the toilet flush!

Riker: *lies* maybe it was the twins

Ally: don't be ridiculous they are 2

* * *

**who is this Mystery person? find out in the next chapter!**

**Review for chapter 21!**

**comexonxgetxLOUD out!**


	21. Mystery person revealed

**hey! sorry for not updating in i can't remember how long yeah i know i'm stupid oh well! so here's the next chapter anyway hope you like it!**

**Replies: **

**OoCupcakeQueenoO: haha! just don't read my pen name if you can help it lol... and i don't know what to change it to, if i get an idea i'll change it, but i can't think of one atm...sorry -.-**

**AusllyBeliever: what? how do you know!? -_-**

**labubbles12: well here's the next chapter, and check your private messaging :D**

**Kandace: haah i hate it when i get cliffhung, but i'm glad you like the story! :D**

**Disclaimer:**** i do not own Austin & Ally, or the characters Austin, Ally, Trish & Dallas (even though he is ooc... eh ohwell) i only own the plot line DX i wish i did own Austin & Ally, if i did Auslly would of been together ages ago! **

**anyway here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_Previously-_

_-toilet flushes (lol)-_

_Ally: Riker, who was that?_

_Riker: what you mean, i didn't hear anything_

_Austin: i defiantly heard the toilet flush!_

_Riker: *lies* maybe it was the twins_

_Ally: don't be ridiculous they are 2_

_-back with Auslly and Riker-_

_Austin: yeah, someone needs to supervise them, while they go, they haven't properly learnt yet, and they always call us._

?: *walks out the bathroom & doesn't see Auslly* Riker this plan is working perfectly, i didn't expect that much the other night, but after Ally's fightwith Blondie, and she was drunk in a fashion, well what else could of happened, all I've got to do is wait for 10 tonight and wait for her to see me and we run away and blondie would be so broken hearted mwhaha

Riker: not now *looks up* why lord why?

?: what you mean *sees Ally* ohh, ALLY!

Ally: i can't believe you! if i did show up tonight you would of run away with me! ugh! what if i didn't want to run away huh? i should of known it was you in the bathroom

?: well looked what the cat dragged in, where's blondie, did you tell him about what happened and he chucked you out on the street!? huh?

Ally: yes he knows about the other night...

Riker: so that's why he wanted to punch me!

Ally: yeaah, anyway, he also knows about last night when you decided to break your restraining order, and come and pay me a visit and the kissDallas! and Austin is here

Riker: als, i think he's already established that, cause he's standing right there *points to where Austin was* huh where is he?

Ally: *shrugs*

-toliet flushes again-

Ally: there's your answer!

Austin: *walks back in* so what did i miss

Ally: nothing...

Riker: hey, you used my bathroom without my permission and you sneaked of, we could of used you a moment ago

Austin: sorry? i just was really bursting for a pee

Ally, Dallas & Riker: TO MUCH INFORMATION!

Austin: *rolls his eyes* oohh lookie here, all of Ally's flock of men

Ally & Riker: well you suddenly had a mood swing *look at each other* stop doing that! *rolls there eyes*

Austin: well yeah the guy who kidnapped you is here, yet again you did sleep with Riker the other night..

Ally: for the last time and you know it, I WAS DRUNK, i didn't know!

Austin: yeah, i know, i was just saying sheesh

Dallas: oh Blondie is here, and admit it Ally, you liked that kiss, it was the best kiss you've had in 13ish years say it admit it, let it out!

Ally: *goes to Dallas and pins him on the wall* Listen to me now Dallas, that kiss was the worst one you've ever gave me, you were never good in that department, and just because your single, doesn't mean you can wreck my marriage with Austin! Dallas, we don't have any bond, and i never loved you, there's always been this one guy who I've had feelings for, i only went out with you cause i thought i could get over him, but i couldn't! i thought about him all the time!

Austin: *smiles a little bit cause he knows it's him she's talking about*

Ally: Dallas, i hate you, you should really stick by your restraining order!

Dallas: wha

Ally: *knee's him in the balls* that's for kissing me *does it again* that's for using Riker to get to me *does it again* that's for kidnapping me *does it again* that's for trying to wreck my marriage *does it a final time but harder* and that's for not sticking by your restraining order *goes to Riker*

Dallas: *falls to the ground*

Riker: uh oh, this is the time when you do that *points at Dallas* to me?

Ally: no

Austin: huh? why nooott?

Ally: *goes to Austin and whispers him something, then goes back to Riker*

Riker: so if your not gonna do that *points and Dallas who's on the ground in pain* then what are you gonna do?

Ally: this *slaps him* thats for, getting me drunk the other night & doing it with me, breaking him *points at Dallas* out of prison

Riker: oww, but atleast it beats getting punched, but as soon as you said you got a restraining order on Dallas i immanently regretted it i swear! i mean i was you ex personal assistant i know you well *winks at her cause of the Laura Marano thing*

Ally: yep, how about we change that ex

Austin: Ally what?

Riker: look Austin, i'm sorry for everything, can we call a truce? *hands out his hand*

Austin: *sighs* fine, *shakes his hand*

Ally: YAY, so does this mean your my personal assistant again?

Riker: sure

Ally: YAY, lets go then back...

Cops: freeze!

Dallas: oh boy!

Cop: Dallas Green you are arrested for various reasons *says everything else a cops supposed to say then leaves*

Ally: as i was saying, we going back to home

Austin: you know what i've just realized, you look like a different version of me

Riker: oh yeah *chuckles*

Ally: aww that's my guys, you two talk while i get the twins *leaves*

Austin: *turns to Riker* you might look similar to me but I'm not so fond of you, so try anything, your out, regardless of what Ally thinks or does got it?!

Riker: that's nice of you, but consider Ally's feelings when you chuck me out, she wouldn't be so happy, don't worry so much Austin! she loves you but that doesn't stop me from trying.

Ally: *walks back in with the twins* right we all going now?

Riker: i'm going to pack, i'll come later ok Als..

Ally: oh ok, i'll see you later then, by riks

Austin: bye Riker

Auslly: *leave*

* * *

**oohh, so Riker and Austin still don't like each other and they are about to live in the same house, find out what happens next, in the next chapter!l**

**Review for chapter 22!**

**peace!**


	22. A little argument

**hey! so here's another chapter hope you like it...the next chapter will be uploaded shortly too!**

**Replies:**

**AusllyBeleiver: well your goood! but it was kinda obvious, but not at the sametime if you get me**

**HaileyLH: glad you love it! here's the next chapter!**

**R5IloveRoss13: i'm continuing don't worry! and well your gonna find out shortly XD**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Austin & Ally, only the plot line shamefully...one day just one day :P**

* * *

-with Auslly, at there home-

Austin: i still can't believe you did that.

Ally: did what?

Austin: asked Riker to be your personal assistant again

Ally: i thought you called truce?

Austin: we did, it's just that, he's gonna be around a lot

Ally: and...

Austin: won't the twins be confused?

Ally: what no, we already explained it on the way here

Austin: right the truth is...

Ally: wait that wasn't the truth...

Austin: yeah, well part of it...

Ally: ok Austin what's going on

Austin: fine, after what happened the other night, i don't think it's a good idea him being your personal assistant again, cause i don't want it to happen again, and that would confuse the heck out of the twins!

Ally: *shocked* Austin how many times must you go on about that!

Austin:*sighs* i don't know, i can't believe it happened, and i can't help think it's all my fault *sits down on the couch* if i hadn't thought out loud, we wouldn't of had that fight, you wouldn't of stormed out, and gone out with Riker and slept with him

Ally: Austin it's not all-*realizes what he said first- waiiit a moment, if you hadn't thought out loud?

Austin: yea that's the reason init?

Ally: no, if you didn't let jealousy run your life and take other that small brain in you head, or accusations we wouldn't of had that fight! urgh Austin sometimes i think your brainless

Austin: oh wow jeez thanks!

Ally: urgh, i'm going upstairs bye! *storms of upstairs*

-doorbell rings-

Austin: *answers it*

?/?: AUSTIN!

Austin: TRISH BRADLEY!

Bradley: yep we are weird

Austin & Trish: *nods there heads* true dat!

Bradley: can we come in, not to sound pushy, but it freezing outside

Austin: opps sorry *moves out of the way*

Brish: *walks in* thank you

Trish: where's Ally

Austin: upstairs, but she's sorta mad at me

Trish: aww, i'm going to see her *looks at Bradley* and don't ok? *leaves*

Bradley: ok!

Austin: don't what?

Bradley: oh nothing

* * *

-with Ally and Trish-

Trish: *knocks on Ally's bedroom door*

Ally: GO AWAY AUSTIN!

Trish: Ally it's me

Ally: oh, *opens the door* come on in!

Trish: whats wrong Laura?

Ally: it's that, he knows *starts to cry*

Trish: aww honey! when did ya tell him

Ally: last night, nothings been right, he didn't seem to be that mad last night, but he keeps on constantly going on about it! ugh

Trish: *hugs her* why did you tell him then?

Ally: *hugs back and lets more tears fall* cause the guilt is eating me alive! i couldn't keep this away from him much longer!

Trish: hunny don't cry, if he couldn't understand the whole story, maybe you two shouldn't be together!

Ally: but i love him so much ugh i don't know what to do

-doorbell rings-

Trish: now who's that?

Ally: *stay's silent for a moment*

Trish: Ally...

?: *comes stomping upstairs and goes into there bedroom* guys, Austins gonna lose it, if you two don't get downstairs as soon as!

Ally: shit! *shouts* AUSTIN DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID *runs downstairs*

Trish: Bradley, who is it?

Bradley: *sighs* it's Riker

Trish: *shocked* ww.-what does he want

Bradley: lets go and find out!

Trish: right *goes downstairs*

Bradley: *follows her*


	23. Riker moving in

**Right just so ya know, the next few chapters are Christmas themed cause it was Christmas time when i wrote them :P**

* * *

-downstairs with everyone-

Austin: *a little mad* hey Riker's here!

Riker: hi everyone

Ally: hey

Brish: hi!

Riker: look, Austin most of told you things about me, but i'm not like what he said, so please don't judge a book by it's cover

Brish & Austin: huh?

Ally: *rolls her eyes* he means don't judge him before you get to know him duh!

Brish & Austin: oohh makes sense now

Riker: *goes to Trish and Bradley* so who are you? not to sound rude, but i'd like to get to know you, considering i'm going to be living here and such

Brish: WHAT?!

Riker: didn't Ally tell yah, i'm going to be there personal assistant so i'm going to be living here until one of these two fire me...

Austin: *mumbles* if it was up to me you wouldn't of got hired!

Riker: preferably Ally like, considering she's the one who gave me the job

Trish: well considering your gonna be living here and we are great friends to these to I'm Trish, Ally's bff *and whispers* considering you know, I'm Raini!, just call me Trish.

Riker: *whispers back* gotcha *says louder* nice to meet you

Bradley: and i'm Bradley, Austins step brother! *holds his hand out to shake*

Riker: *shakes his hand* nice to meet you!

Ally: yay we've all met, how about we all go swimming!

Brish: but we didn't bring any swimming clothes..

Ally: guys, you know we have spare ones for you that you brought up once

Brish: oh yeah! *leave to get changed*

Riker: where am i sleeping?

Ally: oh yeah follow me! *goes down a corridor*

Riker: *follows her*

Austin: *goes to get the twins ready and himself*

POV-

urgh, i just hate Riker, one of these days i'm gonna punch him, the way that he looks at Ally, MY ALLY, even though she's mad at me, she's still my wife, and i do love her, and the way he looks at her winds me up! grr -end of POV-

* * *

-20 mins later-

everyone's ready to go into the swimming pool but before that happens:

Austin: Ally, you ok?

Ally: *lies* yep, never better!

Austin: look at me in the eye and say that!

Ally: *looks him in the eyes* i'm fine

Austin: *doesn't believe her slightly* alright if ya say so...

Ally: *snaps a little* i said i was fine and i am shesh over protective much?! *leaves*

Austins POV- DAMN IT!

-with Ally-

Ally's POV- gotta find Trish! gotta find Trish, oohh found her end of POV-

Trish: Als you ok

Ally: no, i need a word!

Trish: right well- *gets interrupted*

Riker: hey Ally, you coming in?

Ally: just a minute!

Riker: ok, *swims away*

*Ally & Trish leave the room*

Trish: Als whats this about?

Ally: i can't do it!

Trish: do what?

Ally: act like everything's normal, i invited the guy i slept with to move in, even though Riker and Austin made a truce, me and Austin are fighting a lot now, and i haven't even got my own husband a Christmas present, and Christmas eve is tomorrow! urgh my life isn't the same!

Trish: we can sort out the Christmas present tomorrow, go shopping, have some girls only time yeah?

Ally: ok..

Trish: and about the other thing, just forget about it ok! it's Austin who you love and who you married, just never forget that ok?

Ally: yeah, your right!

Trish: i'm Trish i'm always right

Ally: *laughs*

-the next day-

* * *

**what will happen with Riker & Austin home alone...? hmm will they wreck the house?** **find out in the next chapter!**

**Review for chapter 24!**


	24. Austin & Rikerhome alone

**hey guys! so here's the next chapter, i have a feeling your dying to know what happens while Riker & Austin are home alone... and considering it's quarter to 5 in the morning where i am, i'm just gonna be lazy and reply to your reviews using private messaging :D i'm only posting ones from a guest account :L**

**reply: **

**cheyenne: well here's the next chapter! :D**

-the next day, with Auslly-

Ally: *wakes up*

Austin: *who's already awake* hey!

Ally: *sighs* hi

Austin: aww come on als don't be like that!

Ally: like what?

Austin: like your mad at me still

Ally: it's just that, i admit i'm still a little angry at you, but need to stop bringing it up that i slept with Riker, cause i get the feeling that your never gonna forgive me, and you'll think i'll do it again, which makes me feel like you don't trust me! and what sort of marriage do we have if we don't have trust huh?

Austin: Ally, listen, i'm sorry that you get the feeling like i don't trust you, cause i do, but even if i did call truce with him, it's him i don't really trust, not you!

Ally: *sighs* well alright, but PLEASE stop bringing it up pleeeaaassseee?

Austin: alright *kisses her*

Ally: *kisses back then pulls away*

Austin: aww *pouts*

Ally: later ok, i'm going out with Trish in a bit, and we still gotta feed the twins!

Austin: can i come, with you and Trish?

Ally: *chuckles* no, we're going shopping, unless you want to spend hours looking at clothes, shoes and - *gets interrupted*

Austin: I GET IT! i'll just spend time with you later, enjoy your day with Trish!

Ally: yay! and it's not a full day...

Austin: Al's your going shopping, it's gonna be a day!

Ally: *thinks about it* true... anyways it's not like your alone, Riker's here as well and invite Bradley over, with Erika...

Austin: yeah, anyway's happy Christmas eve!

Ally: you too Austin!

Austin: i can't wait for you to open my present tomorrow.

Ally: *fake laughs* same here with your present, POV- once i buy it!

-1hr later*

Ally: bye Austin, going to pick up Trish!

Austin: ok bye Als *goes to her and kisses her*

Ally: *kisses back then pulls away* love you!

Austin: love you too!

Ally: *leaves*

-with Brish-

Trish: Bradley, i told you last night i was going out with Ally today!

Bradley: can i come?

Trish: no, we're going shopping, having some girly time, i don't- *gets interrupted*

Bradley: thanks for the heads up, i'll stay at home

Trish: *laughs a little* you do know i love ya right!

Bradley: and i love you too

Trish: anyways Austin would probably call you in a bit, cause he's left alone

Bradley: he isn't all alone, Riker's there too!

Trish: yeah but- *eyes widen*

Bradley: but?

Trish: something tells me Austins still not so friendly with Riker!

Bradley: what do you expect he slept with his wife!

Trish: true *looks out the window and see's Ally pulling into the drive* i better go Ally's here! bye Bradley

Bradley: bye

Trish: *leaves and heads out to Ally* hey

Ally: hey! ready to go?

Trish: yeah, your not the only one who needs to do last minute shopping!

Ally: need to get something for Bradley?

Trish: yeah, and for Austin, and it would seem to be a little rude not to get anything for Riker now he's living with you.

Ally: yeah, yeah! quit moaning, your starting to sound like my husband!

Trish: hey! i will never be like Austin, i'm Raini for peaks sake, sorta famous with you Laura! *puts on her wig* although we might not get much shopping done like this, we'll get discounts cause we're famous!

Ally: *laughs* lets go and get mobbed!

-with Austin and Riker-

Austin: *sat down on the couch*

Riker: *comes in* do you want anything Austin?

Austin: *mumbles* to give you a black eye!

Riker: what was that?

Austin: oh nothing

Riker: where's Als?

Austin: out with Trish!

Riker: oh!

Austin: yeah..

Riker: what she doing?

Austin: i don't have to answer that question, just get on with your job Riker!

Riker: *goes to him* considering I'm her personal assistant, you kinda do have to answer it! that is my job

Austin: *getting mad* look, i don't want to answer that question ok!

Riker: aww lickle Austin getting wound up?

Austin: *looses it and punches Riker*

Riker: oh wow, i still get a punch, but it didn't hurt, was it supposed to?

Austin: yes! maybe if i punch ya again it would hurt..., hmm

Riker: *laughs a little* you wouldn't dare, consider Ally's feelings, if you punch be, i'm guessing you'd be out that door in no time? am i right? cause iknow you to have been having relationship problems recently, and well if you beat the living snot out of me, well you already know the rest!

Austin: fine yes, we've had a few arguments, but you already know that one we had when you slept with my wife?!

Riker: oh yeah, and she's good in bed *winks at Austin*

Austin: *completely looses it and pins Riker on the wall* Right i don't what you speaking like that towards my wife again! what happened that night was only a one night stand ok?

Riker: *laughs* you wish, from my point of view, she enjoyed it as much as i did!

Austin: she was drunk, she had no bloody idea what the fuck she was doing! she was drunk thanks you you, must i remind ya!

Riker: aww Austin really mad now what you gonna do, hit me with a teddy bear?

Austin: aww you'd like that pretty boy, so it doesn't mess up ya "looks"

Riker: i don't know why your being sarcastic with looks, you said it ya self yesterday, we look similar, so offending me with looks, is basically offending your self like..

Austin: *speechless*

Riker: oh my gosh, haha Ally's right, you sometimes can be brainless! good thing she married ya for your looks, not your brain hahaah *laughs really hard for like half an hour*

-half an hour hater-

Riker: *stops laughing*

Austin: you done now?

Riker: yeah why?

Austin: so i can do this *punches him in the stomach*

Riker: now that one hurt a bit

Austin: oh and this *punches him in the eye, so it will leave a black eye eventually*

Riker: oh wow, Ally's gonna be real impressed when she see's me with a black eye..

Austin: oh shit... wear make-up, Ally's got a ton of that stuff, so wear it over that

Riker: oh by the way *punches Austin in the stomach* that's gonna leave a mark, and it's for punching me in the stomach, hurt's dunnit?

Austin: *lies* no *hides the pain* but i dare ya to do it again.

Riker: fair enough! *punches Austin in the stomach again*

Austin: *fights back*

*turns into a fighting match for like 2 hours*

-meanwhile with Ally and Trish-

Ally: you sure you wanna be mobbed?

Trish: by who?

Ally: fans, paparazzi..

Trish: yeah, but we're famous, we can just skip to the front of the lines, and stuff, that way we can get more shopping done, and less time spent queuing

Ally: i never thought of it that way *takes of her wig* right lets go Raini

Raini (Trish): leggo into the mall we go! *puts on sunglasses*

Laura (Ally): *puts on her sunglasses & gets out the the car*

Raini (Trish): *gets out the car*

Laura (Ally): *locks the war and goes into a store*

fan#1: OH MY GOSH your L-Laura M-mm-Marano! and her friend Raini!

Laura (Ally) awww what's your name sweetie (btw the fans 9)

Fan#1: s-sara

Laura: what a pretty name, isn't it Raini?

Raini (Trish): yeah

Sara: can i get a photo with you two please?

Laura & Raini: sure

Sara: *takes photo* thank you *runs away screaming*

Laura & Raini: *laugh*

* * *

-3hrs later-

the girls got everything they needed for the guys, Ally went back home to see the house a mess!

Ally: WHAT THE HECK HAS GONE ON HERE?!


	25. A Messy House & Riker's wrong move

**alright then here's the next chapter! hope you like it!**

**oOCupcakeQueenoO: well now you can find out! XD**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Austin & Ally, Disney does, i only own the plot line! :P**

* * *

Ally: WHAT THE HECK HAS GONE ON HERE?!

Riker & Austin: *runs In the room* Ally!

Ally: don't make me yell and ask again...

Austin: we were playing video games, and got a bit competive!

Ally: what about him, how come he's got a black eye and a spilt lip?

Riker: I was lying down, when the controller decided to be a ninja and attack me, by slipping out my hands and hitting and giving me a split lip..

Austin: and the eye, my controller slipped out my hand and hit him in the eye...

Ally: celebrating the fact you won? I remeber when you did that to Bradley, the day you got that console!

Austin: yep two years ago when you made that mistake by buying me that game console for Christmas!

Ally: yep, you better not do the same to this years present or it will break!

Austin: *chuckles* it was an accident, and my hands were sweaty!

Ally: yeah yeah ok!

Austin: *looks and points at allys bags* whatever have you got there?

Ally: oh nothing. I'm going upstairs YOU TWO BETTER CLEAN THIS UP, your mess you clean this up! *leaves*

Riker: whats with her yelling alot?

Austin: she's a woman...enough said!

Riker: *laughs a little* fell in her defense this place is a mess!

Austin: *sits down on the sofa and take relaxes* yeah, you clean this up, im going to have a nap *pretends to fall asleep*

Riker: *gentely hits him* nooo your not, your helping me! This is mainly your fault!

Austin: *opens his eyes* dude joking, but I still don't like you, so I aint gonna talk to you, *gets his mp3 player out* so I'm gonna listen to music so cya! *puts head phones on and turns up the music loud*

* * *

-with ally-

Ally: *wrapping up, everyone's presents* POV- I hope Austin likes his present, he's been dying for one of these, and these were a bit expensive but I got one for him! And Trish got the same for Bradley! Hehe, here are the gifts:  
Austin- iPad 3  
Bradley: tickets to see marron 5  
Trish- new iPhone,  
Riker- watch,  
Twins- clothes and toys.  
I hope they like there presents, I know Trish will cause she's been DYING for one! Lol -end of POV-

* * *

~2hrs later~

Austin & Riker managed to get the place cleaned up, Allys finished wrapping presents up, and now Allys making tea with the "help" of Riker, while Austins watching a film with the twins

* * *

-with ally and Riker-

Ally: Riker i'm fine, I don't need your help making tea!

Riker: als listen to me, i'm your personal assistant, what kind of personal assistant would I be if you were making tea all by your self, so als let me help you!

Ally: fine, you can cut the vegetables, I'm gonna check up on Austin and the twins *about to leave*

Riker: *pulls her back* ally I'm sure they are fine! *pulls her close* they are inside aren't they? They are probably just curled up on the sofa watching the princess diaries- authors note: LOL Idk if there's even a film called that Haha- so why do you need to check up on them hey?

Ally: *feels a little uncomfortable* cause I want to Riker, they are my kids and husband its like an insinct of mine! So I don't need to check up on them, I want to!

Riker: fine, but start me off cutting these vegetables, I've never really cut vegetables before...

Ally: *laughs a bit* really, ill show you, *shows him how to cut them* finally put the ends in the bin, and leave the cuttings on the side of the cutting board! See easy.

Riker: thanks als, *pulls her in for a hug*

Ally: *shocked but hugs back, then pulls away a little* what was that for, I only helped you cut up vegetables?!...

Riker: I know, I just wanted to hug ya..

Ally: right, ok then! I'm going to check up on Austin and the twins now..  
-but before she gets a chance to do anything...

Riker: *kisses her*

Ally: *shocked & pulls away and leaves the room*

Riker: *says to himself* damn why did I just do that *slaps him self and says* stupid stupid stupid!

-with Ally-

Ally: *slightly confussed by the kiss, goes to Austin* Austin I've gotta- AAAAWWW

* * *

**what did Ally see? find out in the next chapter!**

**Review for chapter 26!**

**peace!**

**TBC!**


	26. The night before Christmas

**hey! so here's the next chapter enjoy! and i know the title of the chapter is cheesy but i really have nothing else to call it :P**

**oOCupcakeQueenoO: i don't hate you! heeh but your review did make me laugh! hehe well here's the next chapter! :D**

**Guest: well chapter 26 is here! :D**

**Disclaimer i do n0ot own Austin & Ally... i only own the plot line...sadly!**

* * *

Ally: Austin I've gotta... awww - see's Austin & the twins asleep on the sofa, with the twins curled up to Austin and him with his arms around them- *takes a photo*

Austin: *wakes up a little grotty* h-hey Als, how long was i asleep for?

Ally: i dunno, i walked in a couple of minutes ago, and you 3 look cute together!

Austin: prove it!

Ally: fine... *shows him the photo*

Austin: aww it's adorable!

Ally: *joking around* kinda ruined it when you snored though!

Austin: wwhhhaaaattt, ppppssshhh i don't snore...

Ally: *still joking* you sure about that?

Austin:... do i?

Ally: *not joking anymore* wwwweeeeellllll

Austin: Ally...the truth please

Ally: fine, you don't really snore, to be honest you never really did, but for the past couple of weeks, you do snore... occasionally, but only once every 2 or 3 days

Austin: wow, the truth hurts, i never thought i'd see the day my own wife complains about my snoring! *chuckles*

Ally: *rolls her eyes playfully* i'm not complaining! i'm just sayin the truth, you wanted it, you got it!

Austin: yep that's one of the many reasons i love you, cause your honest!

Ally: *blushes, but tries and fails to hide it* aww Austin!

Austin: *notices* now that's something i haven't seen in a while...

Ally: *puzzled* what?

Austin: you, blushing, have i ever said you look adorable when you blush?

Ally: *blushing even harder* aww Austin! stop it, otherwise your gonna make me go red as a tomato!

Austin: *chuckling* good to know i can still make you blush..

Ally: whatever...

Austin: anyway, i'm going for a shower, i'm all sweaty from having the twins curled up next to me!

Ally: Eww your all sweaty, it's disgusting!

Austin: oh really, run before i get the urge to hug you!

Ally: you wouldn't dare!... but to be on the safe side... *runs away*

Austin: *chases her*

-5 minutes later-

Austin: *finally catches her*

Ally: Eww gross, your even more sweaty now! go and have your shower if your going...

Austin: fine, but first *pulls her in for a hug*

Ally: *stops him* lets hug when your less sweaty **(see what i did there minus the orange part)**

Austin: understandable *about to go upstairs* do ya wanna come with me?

Ally: naah, I've gotta finish tea, so i'll pass!

Austin: can't you get Riker to do that? he is your personal assistant, get him to do it

Ally: yyyeeaahh, Riker's not very good when it comes to being a cook... so i better do it, have a good shower *leaves to the kitchen*

Austin: *sighs and leaves to the bathroom*

Ally's POV- urgh, i guess your wondering why i didn't tell Austin that Riker kissed be, that's because i didn't want him kicking off in front of the twins, and he only just woke up him self, but i will tell him! -end of POV-

Riker: Als i'm sorry for kissing you before-

Ally: Riker...

Riker: Als listen to me, i shouldn't of kissed you, i know your a married woman, but i'm in love with you! i can't help my feelings!

Ally: Riker, it's ok!

Riker: oh great, your saying it's not ok! i said i was sorry what more do you want!- wait did you say it was ok?!

Ally: yeah, just promise me one thing

Riker: well ok, i'll try depending what it is..

Ally: promise me that it won't happen again,

Riker: i promise

Ally: good

-the rest of the night went ok, everyone sat down and watched a film, Austin knows that Riker just kissed Ally, but to Ally's surprise he didn't kick off, well in front of her, tomorrows Christmas, everyone's looking forward to it, Brish and Erika are coming up, so it should be a good day, everyone's in bed dreaming of what tomorrow would bring!-

* * *

**and that's chapter 26! next chapter is Christmas themed! i know 4 months late and all that...but i did write it at Christmas so that's why it is Christmas themed!**

**ooohh and one more thing...this story only has 2 much chapters...but...**

**anyway review for chapter 27!**


	27. IT'S CHRISTMAS!

**hey guys! so this chapter is gonna be the longest one there is on this story so far! woo! and this is the Christmas chapter XD **

**Replies**

**oOcupcakequeenoO: well you can find out now**

**Chloe the hybrid: glad you love it! :D**

**candy300: hmm...Ally's not quite pregant just yet..but it does happen soon ;)**

* * *

-the next morning-

Adeline & Aaron: *sneak into Auslly's room*

Adeline: rweady?

Aaron: *nods his head*

Adeline: 3...2... 1...

Adeline & Austin: *jumps on ausllys bed and screams* IT'S CHRISTMAS!

Auslly: *wake up startled*

Ally: oh, you two nearly gave me a heart attack...

Austin: us... But still, any louder? I think Australia heard you two!

Adeline & Aaron: *confussed*

Austin: never mind, u'll learn soon enough!

Riker: *comes in* what's with all the screaming at 7 o clock in the morning?!

Ally: it was the twins waking us up cause its Christmas...

Riker: oh it was just the twins, o..k *realizes what she just said* WOO HOO IT'S CHRISTMAS! *jumps up and down like a kid*

Adeline & Aaron: *join him*

Auslly: *give him an what-the-heck look*

Riker: *stops jumping* what? I might be 24 put your never to old to be happy about Christmas! *starts jumping again*

Austin: *whispers to ally* if 3 kids weren't enough, we've also got to put up with him! Pssh he's so immature..

Ally: *laughs a little and whispers back* you want to join them don't you?

Austin: whhaaatt? Pssh me doing that, erm no!

Ally: *chuckles* well I better put the turkey into the oven! And pepare everything else

Austin: *wines* what about the presents?

Ally: we will open them later!

Austin: *wines again* Aww ok

Ally: *leaves to the kitchen*

Austin: *shrugs & joins Riker and the twins*

* * *

- 3hrs later-

~doorbell rings~

Austin: I'LL GET IT ALLY! *answers the door*

Brish: Heey Austin!

Austin: hey guys! *looks at Erika* hello Erika

Erika: *smiles*

Austin: come on in guys.

Brish: *walk in*

Austin: *closes the door then goes to them* you do know you don't have to ring the doorbell right?

Bradley: I know, its just that the door was locked so I had to ring the doorbell

Austin: Opps, note to self UNLOCK DOOR!

Bradley: *chuckles*

Trish: *puts Erika on the sofa* where's ally?

Ally: *walks into the room* right here, merry Christmas!

Trish: merry Christmas to you 2!

Bradley: can we open presents now?!

Ally: *laughs a little* you two sure your not brothers instead of step-brothers

Austin: we're sure!

Ally: *shouting* RIKER U COMING TO OPEN PRESENTS!

Riker: *shouts back* I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND! *walks in* ready!

Austin & Bradley: YAY!

ally: *hands Brish a present* this is for Erika from me and Austin..

Trish: *unwraps it* Aww thanks als, it would look great in her room!

Bradley: Aww, what is it?

Ally: gee and your the smart one?!

Austin: *laughs*

Riker: wow...and these two *points to Bradley and Austin* aren't blood related... Wow!

Ally: I KNOW RIGHT!, and Bradley its a dream catcher...

Bradley: oohhh!

Ally: *rolls her eyes and hands Bradley an envolope* don't open it until I give everyone else there's *gives everyone else there present* ready... Now open!

Everyone else: *unwraps there present and gasps*

Bradley: *hugs ally tightly* THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Ally: can't...breathe...!

Bradley: *stops hugging her* sorry, but thanks for the marron 5 tickets!

Austin & Riker: NO WAY! cool dude!

Trish: ALLY THANK YOU FOR THE IPHONE 5 *hugs her, but not so tight*

Ally: no probs Trish!

Trish: *stops huging her and screams*

Everyone else: OOOOWWWW quit screaming!

Trish: sorry!

Riker: Als thanks for the watch, how did ya know this is the one I wanted?

Ally: lucky guess!

Riker: I didn't think you would buy it for me though, didn't think you would spend this much on me!

Austin: why how much did it cost?

Ally: cheaper then yours did!

Austin: alright... *hugs ally tightly* THANKS ALLY FOR THE IPAD 3!

Ally: can't...breath...again!

Austin: *stops hugging her* Opps sorry! Just one question, how did you pay for all these gifts?

Ally: let's just say I know people *winks at Trish*

Austin: alright... My turn to give gifts!...

Everyone else: o.k!

* * *

-2hrs later-

everyone had a great time unwrapping there presents...and now lets see what they think of it!

-Austin-

wow this morning was amazing, I have all the family with me, and I can't wait to sit down and have a wonderful Christmas dinner. There is a down side though, I have to be nice to Riker, yay! Note the sarcasm, and I have to be super nice to him cause its Christmas. He even got me a gift, I feel slightly guilty cause I didn't get him one, so I chipped in on the watch Ally gave him. And this is what else I got today:  
From Trish & Erika a new silver chain necklace,  
From Bradley- a gaming chair which is freaking AWESOME!  
From the twins- a new ps3 game,  
From Riker: a box of celebrations  
Did I mention the gift from Riker wasn't big? Well I better go cya

-end of POV-

-Ally-

well this morning was amazing, I got woke up by the twins jumping on my bed and for the majority of the morning I was with the rest of the family, and yes it does include Riker, he might not be family in the true sense of the word, but he's my personal assistant and I'm glad he's around. Anyway this is what I got today:  
From Brish & Erika- a Pandora bracelet with the best friends charm on,  
From the twins- clips for my Pandora,  
From Riker- a white love ice watch  
From Austin- a heart charm for my Pandora and a necklace with a big red heart on. Now I guess your wondering why Riker got me what he did, and I don't know, I said I wanted a watch once, but that isn't what I meant. Ohhhh better go and check on dinner

-end of POV-

Trish-

well this morning I was a little shocked that ally let Riker stay with her for Christmas, but it beats being on your own! Allys heart was always in the right place, this morning was fun, and this is what I got:  
From Bradley & Erika- a Pandora with both of the best friend halves.  
From Austin- a girl charm for my Pandora.  
From the twins- make up  
From Riker- a black love ice watch  
There, that's what Ive had today, and I was suprised that Riker got me a present, good thing I got him one just incase, with the help of ally, well I better go bye

-end of POV-

-Bradley-

hi, well today so far has been amazing, we went round to ausllys house, I was suprised to see Riker there, but I got over it, no one likes to be on there own, especially on Christmas, and this is what I got:  
From Trish & Erika- iPad3  
From Austin- speakers for my car, ive always wanted some!  
From the twins- a silver chain bracelet.  
From Riker- a box of quality streets. I wasn't expecting Riker to get me anything, but he's trying to make friends I guess, considering he's going to be around a lot I better go -end of POV-  
Riker- hey! So I guess your wondering what I got well here:  
Auslly- watch  
The twins- a new pair of high tops  
Brish & Erika- a box of roses, now I guess your wondering why I got everything I got for everyone else, well I felt like I had to get them SOMETHING so I got bradley and Austin a box of chocolates each, then I thought about ally and she said she wanted a watch, so I bought her a white love ice watch, then I thought of Trish I had to get her something, so I got her a black love ice watch, mainly so Austin doesn't hit me, and ally doesn't feel awkward, anyway I better go, bye

-end of POV-

* * *

-1hr later-

Ally: *shouting* AUSTIN OR BRADLEY WILL ONE OF YOU COME AND CUT THE TURKEY?

Austin: *shouts back* COMING! *walks into the kitchen* how much?

Ally: just give everyone the same amount ok?

Austin: sure, by the way als, thanks for my present, *hugs her*

Ally: *hugs back* your welcome Austin, just dont go happy and chucking it around like a rag doll!

Austin: *pulls away from the hug and puts his arms around Allys waist* I won't do that, and last time it was a accident I swear, it won't happen again!

Ally: *puts her arms around his neck* haha ok!

-awkward silence-

Ally: just kiss me dumbo!

Austin: *rolls his eyes and kisses Ally*

Ally: *kisses back then pulls away*

Austin: *pouts* Aww that wasn't a proper kiss...

Ally: sorry, but you better cut the turkey before it gets cold.

Austin: *sighs* ok *goes to cut the turkey*

-5 mins later-

Ally: *walks into the living room* right everyone, dinner is served, just go into the dining room

Everyone else: ok!

Ally: *walks back into the kitchen, and gets Bradley and Trish's plates and carries them into the dining room, and gives the plates to them* here you go guys!

Brish: yay! *about to start eating*

Riker: wait, don't start eating, wait until eveyone else is ready!

Austin: *walks in carrying the twins small plates* yeah, its rude, especially when one person is the chef *puts plates on the table* don't you to know that by now? *goes back into the kitchen*

Brish: *mumbles* clearly not

Ally: *gives them a death glare* I heard that! *turns to Riker* make sure they don't eat anything, we've still got to pull the crackers! *leaves to the kitchen*

-2mins later-

Auslly: *walk back into the dining room*

Ally: right, *puts her plate on the table and sits down*

Brish: now can we start eating?

Ally: don't u have to feed Erika?

Trish: fed her before, she's napping in the baby carrier upstairs*

Ally: Ahh

Austin: *sits next to ally with Aaron onto the right of him* let's pull the crackers!

Everyone else: alright

The room suddenly was sounded by the popping of crackers

-hr later after everyone had dinner and auslly washed up-

Austin: think we should put the twins up to bed, they look like they are about to fall asleep...

Ally: sure, guys we'll be right back

Auslly: *leave carrying the twins*

-5mins later-

Auslly: *come down stairs*

Trish: *goes to them* finally, we were about to have a game of spin the bottle wanna play?

Auslly: sure why not

Trish: yay! Sit dowwnn guys

Ally: alright alright, sheesh woman! No need to get knickers in a twist

Trish: haha very funny *sits down*

Auslly: *also sit down opposite each other*

-1hr later-

Adeline: *making her way down stairs* mwommy!

Ally: *goes to her* hey you ok?

Adeline: *nods a bit* I'm scawed mwommy!

Ally: *hugs her* its ok darling, did you have a bad dream?

Adeline: *nods her head*

Ally: aww baby girl, is your brother awake?

Adeline: *nods her head* he swhould be coming down now!

Aaron: *finally makes it down stairs* hi mwommy!

Ally: hey sweetie *turns to everyone else* pack this away, we are going to play *bends down and whispers* what you wanna play munchkins?

Adeline & Aaron: *looks at each other and nod* mwonopoly!

Ally: ok, ill get the game, while you too stay with daddy *leaves*

-major time skip (sorry! Don't hate me for it!), 10oclock-

Brish: thanks guys for having us!

Ally: no probs, cya soon

Brish: byee *leaves*

Auslly: byee *shuts the door*

Ally: I don't know about you too but I'm going to bed now, so night! *leaves*

Austin: ill be up in a minute, *turns to Riker*

Riker: *turns to Austin* and to think this could be your last Christmas with her!

Austin: oh shut up! This isn't gonna be my last Christmas with her! *punches him in the stomach* and that's for kissing my wife last night! With that good night Riker *leaves*

Riker's POV-

she will be mine someday, she will!

-end of POV-

* * *

**and that concludes the Christmas chapter! the next one is even longer! **

**and sorry to say..the next one of this story is the last chapter...but there's another sequel! i'm just wondering reather to make a different story completely with a different title...or just carry on in this story...hmm :P**

**anyway review for the next chapter!**

**i'm out! xox**


	28. Finale part 1- Bradley finds out

-part 1 Bradley finds out!-

~2 weeks later~

Austin and Riker have "gotten along" when Allys around, but she hasn't left them alone long enough to do something, well that's about to change...

Ally: *on facetime with Trish* just one more concert then its over!

Trish: and no more lying to Austin!

Bradley: *walks into the room* who's lying to Austin?

Trish: *hides her iPhone behind her back* errrmmm...

Ally: TRISH I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE ALONE?!

Trish: I was...he just got back

Bradley: was that ally... Ally is that you?

Ally: erm... Allys not here at the minute, leave a message after the beep...BEEP!

Bradley: Ally...

Trish: *pulls out her phone*

Ally: hi Bradley

Bradley: now I know who it is... What you hiding from him.. otherwise you would have to deal with him personally...

Ally: erm...

Trish: just tell him...

Ally: fine..but Bradley you HAVE to promise not to tell anyone, especially Austin!

Bradley: depends what it is... Wait your not pregnant again and its Rikers is it?

Ally & Trish: NOOOO!

Bradley: ok, then that's the worse it can be... If its not that, what is it?

Ally: *fake coughs and says really fast* imlauramarano! *fake coughs again*

Bradley: what? Take a deep breath ally!

Ally: I'm Laura Marano..

Bradley: *faints*

Trish: we he took THAT well!

Ally: Yup

Trish ill get the water! *gets cold water and pours it over him*

Bradley: *wakes up* so your Laura Marano

Ally: yep

Bradley: for the past 13yrs

Trish: yep

Bradley: and Austin doesn't know?

Ally & Trish: yep

Bradley: so all this time, my step brothers wife is a pop star...

Ally: yep!

Bradley: how long have you known this, Trish?

Trish: the whole time, I've been her manager and best friend!

Bradley: so you've been hiding your other identify the whole year and a half we've been together?

Trish: yeah... I'm really sorry about that... Its just that Ally needed it to stay a really big secret and she thought once you found out, you would tell

Austin!

Bradley: ooh, well Ally I won't tell Austin, tonights your last concert isn't it...

Ally: yep

Bradley: how you gonna get away from both Austin and Riker...

Ally: well... Riker knows!

Bradley: you told him?

Ally: NO! he figured it out, remeber when I had that ball, of who I would decide to marry?

Bradley: yep!

Ally: and I sung.. he figured it out, he knew I sing, but he never knew I was Laura Marano and he figured it out...

Bradley: Ohhhh

Ally: also will you come round when Trish leaves, cause I don't want Riker and Austin making a mess of the place?

Bradley: sorry Als, I'm already going out at 5

Trish: yeah, his company are having a dinner thing...

Bradley: what time does your concert start?

Ally: I have to be there by half 6.

Bradley: tell you what, my dinner ends at half 7 ill come round then.

Ally: ok thank you!

Bradley: no probs your family its the least I can do!

Ally: ok, well I better go!

Bradley: same here!

Trish: hehe!

Ally: remember bradley, don't tell Austin ok?

Bradley: cross my heart!

Ally: ok, well...

Austin: *shouts* Als I'm home!

Ally: *shouts back* ok!

Austin: where are you?

Ally: Ill be down in a minute!

Austin: ok!

Ally: *not shouting anymore* well cya guys!

Brish: byee Ally!

Ally: byee *presses the end call button*


	29. Finale part 2- Concerts & Making a mess

-part 2 concert & alone time-

5hrs later and its 6 o clock Allys about to leave

Ally: look Austin I've gotta go!

Austin: *pours* but can't you stay just five minutes longer plweeeaaasaaeee!

Ally: *wants to give in but can't* I promised Trish I'd pick her up buy 10 past and it takes 10mins to get to her house! And Rikers here to keep you company and bradleys coming up at half 7, after his company meal!

Austin: yeah but they aren't you! *leans in to kiss her*

Ally: *leans back* no Austin I've gotta go!

Riker: *walks in* come on Austin, let her go!

Austin: *leans back* ok! You better go! But call me when your on your way back ok?

Ally: no promises, and please don't wreck the house again, other wise your sleeping on the couch!

Austin: *salutes* yes mam!

Ally: *giggles & rolls her eyes* bye Austin *kisses his check* bye Riker!

Riker: bye Als!

Ally: I mean it, you wreck the house, *points to Austin* your sleeping on the sofa!

Austin: alright, I am no sleeping on the sofa, once was enough!

Ally: *chuckles* bye! *leaves*

Riker: wow...*leans on the doorframe* you really love her don't ya?

Austin: yeah... She's like my whole world, well aswell as the twins, if anyone takes my children and my wife away I will be destrought!

Riker: really... Intresting! *leaves the room, and evil laughs quietly*

Austin: (to him self) well that was odd!

-hour later with 'ally' and 'Trish'-

Trish: right you ready for this?

Ally: heck yeah, my last concert ever, just gotta pray I won't get any tour offers!

Trish: yeah!

Ally: and, your my manager, you'd say know right?

Trish: yeeeaaaahhhh!

Ally: are you lying to me about somethin?

Trish: whattt? Me lying pshh

Ally: what you hiding?

Trish: *lies* im not hiding anything!

Announcer: LAURA MARANO YOUR ON IN FIVE!

Trish: *sighs* well that's your cue, good luck out there! *leaves*

Ally: *saying to herself* i'll figure out what shes hiding! *goes onto the stage at the back*

Announcer: right Laura, your on in 10...9...8...7...6..

Audience: *screaming*

Announcer: 5...4...3..2...1

Ally: *runs up to front of stage* WHADDUP PEOPLE! I'm Laura Marano and this is my concert!

Audience: *starts screaming REALLY loud*

Ally: right, so the first performance is a duet, so welcome will. !

Will. : well thank you Laura!

Audience: *scream REALLY REALLY loud now*

-scream and shout track starts-

Ally: shall we give them what they want?

Will. : let's do this!

Ally: woo!

Will. & ally: *start singing*

-with Austin-

Austin: *confused* huh, I can't get over how Riker acted an hour ago, for a moment there he was being like my Fr-Fr-friend there! Haha yeah right! Well let's see whats on tv *turns on* oh Look they are recording the Laura Marano concert! Woah they got Will. there cool!

Ally: I wanna scream and shout and let it all out, and scream and shout and let it all out!

Will. : we're saying

Both: oh we oh we oh we oh!

-after the song finished-

Ally: well thanks for that Will. !

Will. : well thanks Laura! It's pleasure being here! *leaves the stage*

Ally: well, there goes are first Celeb guest! More to come, here's we're never ever getting back to together! *starts singing*

Austin: *to him self* Woah, this chick is really talented! Shame its her last concert, I would of loved to see her live! *sighs* oh well! wait she looks ALOT like Ally...huh

Riker: *walks in* wow, your losing it Austin, talking to your self is the first sign of losing your mind! Well, with it being small it can't take that long!

Austin: *turns off the TV* well I wondered how long it would take for you to make a comment about me or allly.

Riker: I actually like ally, so I'd compliment her, not comment or complain about her! It's more you who I complain about!

Austin: yeah we all know, you like ally, but not as as a friend, more than a friend!

Riker: I'm not ashamed to admit it, I fancy the hell out of Someone who's married and got children! There its out in the open!

Austin: was that meant to calm me down, or make me feel better? Cause it didn't!

Riker: it wasn't meant to!

Austin: i might not be very smart, buy I'm smart enough to know ally will never leave me for you!

Riker: I wouldn't be so sure, the years still young, she will be long gone before Christmas, with me!

Austin: keep telling your self that!

Riker: dream on! *purposely makes a mess of the WHOLE house, good luck trying to clean this up, cause if ya don't, someones sleeping on the couch!

*laughs, goes away, making more mess*


	30. Finale p3- sleepin on the sofa?

-half an hour later-

Bradley: *walks in* hey Aus- Woah what happened here?

Austin: Riker!

Bradley: *sighs* you need to stop picking fights with him ya know! Anyway, what did you do?

Austin: what? What makes you think I caused it?

Bradley: well you've gotta of done something for this to happen!

Austin: Urgh! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT I'M THE ONE WHO STARTS ALL THIS SHIT!

Bradley: alright alright calm down!

Austin: NO I WON'T, BRADLEY, DON'T TELL ME WHAT THE F**K TO DO!

Bradley: ok.. ok... I'm sorry ok, but what happened?

Austin: *sighs* I was watching Laura Marano's last concert, they are showing it on tv...

Bradley: you were? It is on tv?

Austin: yeah, anyway I was talking to my self, when Riker comes in, and tells me, I'm losing it, cause the first sign of losing it, is talking to yourself, anyway after that we comforted each other and the next thing you know he starts making a mess of the WHOLE house, cause he over heard me and Als saying to me that if the house is a mess, I'm sleeping on the sofa, which probably gave him the idea to mess it up, who knows where he is now...

Riker: *walks in* wooaahh, what happened in here Austin? oh hey Bradley!

Bradley: hey Riker!

Austin: *spitefully* you should know what happened in here Riker! Considering that your the one who did this!

Riker: what? I have no idea what your talking about!

Austin: what about the rest of the house?

Riker: what's that got to do with me?

Austin: your the one who's Allys personal assistant..

Riker: yeah? *laughs a little* oohh, Austin, I'm her personal assistant, not a maid, and I'm HER personal assistant, not yours!

Austin: pssh I knew that...

Riker & Bradley: no you didn't!

Austin: hurtful!

Bradley: so what have you been doing?

Riker: Ahh...

Austin: *smirks* yeah Riker, what have you been doing?

Riker: well *leaves then comes back* I've been making my tea, would you like anything Bradley?

Bradley: no ta, I've just came back from a big company dinner, I'm quite full! Thank you anyway Riker!

Riker: no probs, I'm going to my room, cya, oh and Austin good luck trying to clean this up before half 9! Haha *leaves*

Bradley: don't worry, I'll help you..

Austin: yay!

Bradley: if...

Austin: Aww

Bradley: you stop making lies about Riker...

Austin: but... They ain't lies, they are true! Why don't you believe me!

Bradley: you just saw him come in with a big plate full of food, which has gotta take half an hour to make! He wouldn't have time to make a mess ofthe WHOLE house, you've gotta admit that's stupid, even for you!

Austin: so your saying you don't believe me!

Bradley: no, I never...

Austin: get out!

Bradley: AUSTIN?!

Austin: I said out, I'd rather clean this whole house by myself then, for someone to help me, who doesn't believe me!

Bradley: Urgh, your so stubborn! Forget it! Have a good night sleeping on the sofa! *leaves angrily*

-with Riker-

Rikers POV-

hahaha, first I make a mess of the whole house, then I draw Bradley and Austin apart, then I make more mess, until 9 then als will come back at half 9 see the house a mess and Austins sleeping on the sofa Hahahaha! She'll be mine by the end of the year! Gotta go, make more less MWHAHAHAHA! -End of POV-

-at half 9-

Austin hasn't finished cleaning up the mess, it was only half done and ally walks in...

Ally: AUSTIN MONICA MOON!

Austin: *gulps* h-h-Heey Ally!


	31. Finale part 4

~part 4 sleeping on the sofa & weird dreams~

Ally: AUSTIN MONICA MOON!

Austin: *walks in* h-hey Ally

Ally: WHAT THE F**K HAPPENED!

Austin: er.. well.. like...

Ally: you know what forget it! your sleeping on the sofa tonight! i told ya earlier, but no! urgh, clean this up! *goes up stairs and face time's Brish*

Trish: hey gurl, how was it?

Ally: the house is an absolute mess! Bradley i told you to go there, to stop that for happening!

Bradley: it was a mess when i went there! i left shortly after!

Trish & Ally: BRADLEY!

Bradley: what?

Trish: you left him there to clean it up?

Bradley: well yeah...b-b-but i have my reasons!

Ally: which are..?

Bradley: *tells them what happened*

Ally: he tried to blame Riker for the mess?

Bradley: *nods*

Trish: and he snapped at you! he never does that!

Ally: only when he's mad! and he kicked you out, that's not like him!

Trish: yep!

Bradley: well is sorta told him that he shouldn't make lies about Riker, it just ain't right!

Ally: i know! i know Austin hated him, but i didn't know he still did!

Trish: gurl, your gonna have to make up your mind who you want the most!

Ally: what you mean?

Austin: * eavesdrops behind there bedroom door*

Trish: i mean, your gonna have to choose who you want in your life, rather its Austin or Riker!

Ally: i can't do that!

Austin: *shocked*

Bradley: your gonna have to!

Ally: see it from my point of view, if i pick Riker, i lose my husband, the father to my twins, and the love of my life...

Austin: *tears up a little*

Ally:... i can't loose Austin, i don't one of those Awkward friendships when i drop the twins off to see there dad, i just won't feel right!

Bradley: then pick Austin!

Ally: but i can't do that...

Austins POV- WHAT?! i thought she loved me! wait i'm gonna hear her out -end of POV-

Trish: what do you mean?

Ally: if i pick Austin, then i loose one of my best friends, one of my personal assistant!

Bradley: i hear you!

Trish: yeah, explaining that, made us realize it was gonna be a hard choice, but how much longer, your gonna have to loose one of them, cause if you leave it too late, one of them could be 6 foot under!

Ally: really?

Trish: could be! we all know what Austins like when he's pushed over the edge, remember that time in school, and that kid pushed you over, he beat him up, for you, he was always protective of ya gurl!

Ally: *smiles a bit thinking about it* yeah i remember that

Austin: *grins like a Cheshire cat*

Trish: and he didn't care about the consequences after! if that isn't true love, then i'll stand on my head, that boy would do anything to keep you happy!

Ally: yeah i guess... but it still doesn't add up to this "lie" about Riker he said to Bradley

Austin: *walks in now* but it wasn't t a lie!

Ally: but you still snapped at Bradley!

Bradley: YEAH!

Austin: only cause he didn't believe me!

Ally: i don't know what to think, i don't know who to believe, quite frankly i just wanna go to bed! i'm tired as hell!

Brish: yeah, us too! night Als

Ally: night guy's *presses the end call button*

Austin: where doe that leave me?

Ally: on the sofa!

Austin: *whines* aww but i don't wanna!

Ally: SOFA NOW!

Austin: *scared a little* yes mam! *runs out the room*

Ally: *laughs*

-3hrs later-

Ally: i'm sorry Austin, but i pick Riker!

Austin: but Ally, i love you, we had twins together!

Ally: i just don't love you anymore, i think that ship sailed a long time ago!

Austin: but Ally... *starts to cry a little*

Ally: i'm sorry Austin!

Riker: *walks in* don't you worry Austin, i'll take care of her *kisses Ally*

Ally: *kisses back*

-they make out for like 5 mins-

Austin: Ally, NOO don't do this to me!

Ally: i'm sorry Austin, i love him now

Austin: *wakes up & screams* AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH! woah that looked so realistic, i thought it was actually happening, i can't loose Ally, not like that! *falls back asleep*


	32. Finale part 5

~part 5 decisions, ghosts? & siblings~  
After a long night, especially for Austin he couldn't get proberaly back asleep, it was finally morning..

Austin: *looks at the clock & groans* POV-

half 6 you've gotta be kidding me! Urgh! I guess having a nightmare like I did, and sleeping on the sofa equals no sleep! My back hurts! What to do, the twins and ally don't wake up for another hour and half at least... Oh I know, i'll make Ally breakfast in bed, with pancakes -yum-, Bacon, egg, sausage, basically a full English breakfast well I better go to the shop and get everything I need, but not in my t-shirt and boxers I'm not! -end of POV- *sneaks into his and Allys room and gets a change of clothes, and yes it does include underwear, and gets changed in the bathroom*

-1hr later-

Austins POV- well I've been to the shop, let's get cracking! -end of POV- *makes ally breakfast*

-half an hour later-

Austins POV (again lol)- wow its finally done, now to get to my beautiful wife. -takes tray upstairs-

Austin: Ally...

Ally: *fake sleeping*

Austin: Aww she's still asleep *puts the tray on the bedside table thing* Ally...

Ally: *groans a little and turns over*

Austin: Ally...humm what to do...oh I know... *kneels down infront of her and kisses her*

Ally: *kisses back*

Austin: *pulls away* was Someone faking while the whole time I was here...

Ally: maybe...

Austin: *chuckles* here *gets the tray and puts it infront of her*

Ally: Awww what's this for?

Austin: can't I give my beautiful wife a breakfast in bed?

Ally: well when you put it like that *starts eating*

-2hrs later-

Allys POV-

damn it, I still have no idea who to choose... Wait, if I think about it really hard.. I pick... (Ya didn't think I'd tell you now did ya ;)

-end of POV-

*Doorbell rings*

Austin: I'll get it *opens the door* OH MY GOD!

?/?/?: AUSTIN!

?: Who's he?

Ally: *shouting* Austin who's at the door?

?: wait was that Ally?

Austin: *nods* yep! *shouts back* come and have a look!

Ally: *still shouting*alright! *goes to the door* Austin who is -

?/?/?: ALLY!

Ally: OH MY GOSH!

?: who's she?

Ally: who's you?

?: wow feisty I like it!

Ally: *points to wedding finger* married!

?: I'm taken anyways, but if you weren't married-

?: OH MY GOD! you two are married, I always new it would happen! *squeals*

?: as I was saying, if you weren't married and I was single, i'd totally ask you out!

Ally: charmer!

?: hey, your gf is standing right here you know?

?: I know, hunnie, I was just sayin!

Ally: I do believe you never answered my question..

?: (MASSIVE CLUE WHO THE OTHERS ARE AFTER THIS) names Ratliff...

Ally: well I'm Ally..

Austin: and I'm Austin, and Rydel would ya stop your bf from flirting with my wife..

Rydel: well I just did...

Ally: well, why are we just standing here? Come in...

Rydel/ratliff/?/?: well thank you *walks in*

Austin: *closes the door* so what brings you guys here then?

?: can't we see our little bro?

?: hey! I've been with you the whole time...

?: *rolls his eyes* not you Ryland, Austin!

Ryland: oh, well older bro for me but the points still there, can't we see ya?!

Austin: well it took ya 13yrs!

?: yeah we're sorry about that! But we HAD to go! Mom took us!.. she couldn't stands Gavin...

Austin: first why did she marry Gavin if she couldn't stand him...

Rydel: cause,.she thought you would of needed a new dad! But when she found out his true colors, this was after the wedding, she couldn't stand him!

Ryland: so, she made it look beleive able that she "died" when the house when tumbling "on her" cause she couldn't stand Gavin

Austin: so she was still alive and I got FORCED to live with Gavin! You all went away while my teenage years were dreadful! I want to forget about them but I can't!

Rydel: Aww Austin *goes to hug him* it couldn't of been that bad..

Austin: but it was! Gavin forced Allys parents, to force Ally to ditch me so I'd have no friends

Rydel: what about Trish?

Austin: she moved away just before the earthquake, anyway I got FORCED into REGULAR school so I couldn't ever see Ally again! And on top of that, Gavin and Calum were treating me like a slave!

Ryland: *goes to him too and hugs him* wait wasn't there 2 sons?

Austin: Bradley, he had always liked me

Ryland: oohh

Austin: he was just jealous at first

Rydel: Ahh, Rocky why don't you join the hug

Rocky: it wouldn't be a family hug without me! *goes to the hug*

Austin: or als, come on join the hug!

Ally: considering we're all hugging *joins the hug*

Ratliff: I'm cool, ill just stay here

Rydel: *rolls her eyes* come on, Ratliff You know you want too

Ratliff: Aww *can't hold it in for much longer & joins the hug* I feel so loved!

-5mins later-

Ally: and that's enough hugging!

Everyone else: *pulls away* agreed!

Riker: *walks in* what the hell!

* * *

**ooh! Drama hehe :D..so the third sequel will be added on to this story cause to be honest i can't think of another name...and i cba to hehe :D **

**Cya! :D**

**TBC**


	33. NOT A CHAPTER- replies

**hey so i just realized i never replied to any of your reviews before...so here they are! :D**

**Chloe the hybrid: hehe lol :D **

**AllywilsonR5: glad you love the story :D**

**Guest: i am doing :D **

**next chapter of the third sequel will be uploaded tomorrow! :D till next time!**

**CYA! and READY SET ROCK! AND GET LOUD!**


	34. Sequel message

**hey guys! so encase you haven't noticed, **

**the THIRD sequel to this series is up,**

**just to let ya'll know! so i haven't stopped posing this story! **

**just encase you were wondering! :D **

**it's called siblings and children! so go and read that! :D**

**love ya'll! :D**


End file.
